Remember Me?
by TheTimeLord1
Summary: What if the Doctor had a sister who was still alive? What if she could help him when he couldn't save the world alone? What if he needed that help, along with a few former companions? OC, some companions, some background characters, and all regenerations colliding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok, this was mainly based on a theory I have, where the Doctor has a living relative of some sort who can and will bring his companions back to him if he needs them. Seems weird, I know, but anyway, here it is. Review with any companion who you'd want to come back and I'll try and fit them in.  
**

**And I don't own Doctor Who. That's probably a good thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I don't know if I should be alive. Out of all the people that could've left Gallifrey, my brother gave me a TARDIS that worked better than his own. The worst part is the he was my younger brother. I should have been the one defending him. But he was supposedly a great warrior who had to fight to save our planet. He is still alive, saving the universe more times than I can count: he is the Doctor.

He didn't know that I was still alive. I lied about how many regenerations I had used up, saying I was on my last when I left our home planet. Really, I was on my seventh regeneration. Currently, I am on my eighth- my last. My four others are in the hands of the Doctor. This is how I lost them.

* * *

Trying to be human on Earth was fairly easy for me. After all, our mother was human. But when I say fairly easy, I mean as complicated as it could get.

First, finding a place to live. I had no English money, "pounds", they called it. And a police box isn't an acceptable address, according to all places where I tried to find work. Oh, look; another problem: I couldn't get a job. Time Lord Academy isn't a real college, supposedly. Stupid humans. I've learned more there than they probably did in their best college. The only job I could have gotten had to be the worst possible- I'm afraid to say this- temp.

I finally figured out how to make the TARDIS camouflage in front of a house. The disguise worked, and I was on my way to being secretary at the new Didginotes Corp., a company that designed mobile apps.

* * *

My cliché white cubicle was empty when I arrived, besides for a desk, an old Earth phone (possibly from the 1990s), an old Earth computer (possibly from the early 2000s), and swivel chair. I put down a small handbag I had in the TARDIS that held three of my only possessions: a wallet I found in the road that contained £300, a paper that had my original name, Queeldshyraknalhonyercharaya rvesad, written in Gallifreyan, and another with the Doctor's in our native language. There were several other office areas beside mine, which made the whole place a maze.

I threw my ginger hair across my shoulder. I felt some strands still hang on my back as I knelt down to turn ye olde PC on. When I got up, I saw someone pop up from the wall of the cubicle beside mine. I fell back and gasped.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly.

I felt my face burn red as I grabbed onto my chair and stood myself up. "I- it's f-fine," I stuttered (where did that come from? I used to be the most talkative person in our family! And now a stutter?).

My eyes looked to her. She had waves of red hair that matched mine exactly. Her eyes were a perfect hazel, more of green. She grabbed the wall the separated us with both of her hands. "Sorry, didn't realize you have a stutter... Don't worry about it. My fiancé had one for a while. I think that perfects him. Absolutely adores me," she smiled, showing her not-so-perfect teeth. "My first husband died on our wedding day. Poisoning or something like that. The next cheated on me with my mate. Not just anyone, my closest mate!"

I knew what she was talking about. I knew who she was, but I was forgetting the name. Think... Friend?

"I-I'm s-so sorry," I faked the stutter this time.

"Mum and Gramps said they didn't know what to think about Lance or Shaun. But they seem fine with Lee. Maybe it's because we've been dating for longer than I did which those two. I can't believe I've waited this long, either... Sorry, I'm getting off track. I think I talk too much at times. Donna Noble, by the way. And you are?"

Lee. She was getting married to a man named Lee. For any person, this would be just a trivial fact. But for her, it was important information. Especially after she told me her name.

Donna Noble! I watched over my brother's tenth regeneration while she traveled with him. She was brilliant. She was flawless. She was the most important woman in the universe! How could I not remember her?

Her question snapped back into my mind. I did have my name, my nickname, and my earth-name, the pseudonym I used on the planet, to give her. My human name would work best. "Symphony Warren."

"Nice name... Would you be related to anyone I know, by any chance?"

"Yes, the Doctor," I wanted to say but I stopped myself. She wasn't aware she traveled with a Time Lord. I was flying over her house when he took her back. I couldn't just let her die because she remembered what happened.

"No, I don't think so..."

"His name was John Smith, I think. Boring, I know. He looks a bit like you."

A million thoughts ran through my mind. "It's too common of a name. I don't think I am..."

She grabbed the back of her head. "Oi... Ever have that sudden migraine?"

"Y-yeah," I swiftly replied. "I'll... I'll see if I know that Smith guy for you..."

And I would tell her about "John Smith". But first, I'd have to give her back her memories.

"Thank you... Welcome to Didginotes, by the way."

* * *

Donna being engaged to Lee was incredibly significant for me. Why? Because it was the first step in proving existence of people who doubted that they were real.

Please remember that the TARDIS can go anywhere at any time. Real worlds and dream worlds. That one day just happened to be a dream world kind of day.

I felt the touchdown and got up from my seat. After one last look around my current room, which resembled the Doctor's eighth regeneration's most, I ran over to the door, ready to push it open, when I heard the banging and screaming.

"Doctor! Doctor, please! It's me, Doctor!"

I recognize each and every voice that my brother has ever heard. The cries came from possibly the most familiar- Professor River Song, his wife. I didn't want to break her heart, but I had to come out to see where I was.

She stepped back as soon as she saw me. We were in what appeared to be a child's room. When I looked behind her, I saw the two children, who were about four or five, ready and in their beds. The boy, on my left, had large, dark eyes with dusky hair, while the girl, who had most of the same facial features, had hair that I now can compare to Donna's.

"I'm sorry," I turned to River again. "He's not here."

"Then where is he? Who are you, even?" she calmed down a bit.

"I don't know where he is. Last time I saw him, he hadn't met you yet. I'm his sister... The last living Time Lady. Just call me Thalia."

She gave a confused look, while the kids watched in fear. "There are no living Time Lords or Ladies..."

I shook my head and mouthed, "There are."

"But the Doctor... He never told me, or anyone, about you."

"That's because he doesn't even know I'm alive."

She covered her mouth with her fingers, shocked. I didn't know what to tell her after that, so I put my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"I know. It's fine."

I let go a few seconds later. My attention turned to the boy and girl again.

"Who are you?" I asked, now smiling.

They didn't say a word; they just gave empty looks to me. The girl's hand started to tremble as she gripped her sheets.

"They are Joshua and Ella McAvoy," my sister-in-law explained. "They rarely talk, and when they do, it's questions, mainly about their parents. Especially their mother."

I looked at her while she was looking to them. "Why?"

"They lost her once. Or, she lost them. Not in the dying sense. They disappeared after they asked her if they were real or not. Ever since, they've had a fear that they aren't real; that they're just copies of other children."

Memories ran through me of what happened to the twins in CAL's universe. They were lost by a familiar woman who accompanied the Doctor. As far as I was concerned, she no longer remembered them existing. So there was only one thing I could do to change how they were- change their past totally.

"How can they get out?"

"Pardon?"

"How can they get out of being just saved to a computer? How can I make them real?"

"You shouldn't, Thalia, honestly. I don't know if you can..."

"Yes, I can, River. I have more control of the universe than my brother will ever have. I can at least try to fix them," I raised my voice.

She looked at them, and they seemed to agree with me. "You'll have to make sure Donna Noble and Lee McAvoy meet as soon as possible. The sooner they get married, the better. These two will go into the real world once they're bor-"

"Thanks, River!" I shouted as I ran to the TARDIS.

As I opened the door, I heard the voice. "Will you find mummy for us?"

I turned around to look at "Ella". "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do you- Oi, how fast are you typing?"

I looked up from my computer to see Donna staring over the wall. "About a hundred-fifty words per minute."

She widened her eyes. "And where are you from?"

_Somewhere in... Match my accent... London... Think..._ "Chiswick."

Her jaw dropped. "Sorry?" I nodded. "Well, congratulations. You're now the fastest temp... In Chiswick. Anyway, do you have a pen, pencil?"

I wheeled back and got a pen out of the mug which one of my coworkers, who said his name was Laurence or something, gave to me for my first day. "Here you go."

She looked at the mug behind me. "Have I seen that before?"

"Seen what?" I hoped that she wasn't talking about something that had to do with the Doctor. I couldn't risk her flaming up.

"Someone compared me to a pencil in a mug once... Might've been a dream. Thanks, by the way," she went back down, holding her head again.

* * *

When I said that my TARDIS was better than my brother's, I meant a few things. The chameleon circuit worked. It was quiet. It was cleaner. And I had control over where I went most times.

Ah, 51st century. A planet of books! A bookworm Time Lady who has read most Gallifreyan and Earth books but needs more's dream!

... Oh, but it's infected with the Vashta Nerada. Lovely, flesh eating swarms stuck in books. I recognized it from watching over the Doctor.

I looked to see if there were anyone I knew. _Come on, Thalia. Think._ I closed my eyes and looked back at my brother's past. He and Donna walked out... A man tried to call to Donna... A man. "Lee McAvoy"? Possibly. Dark hair, tall... Seemed nice. Couldn't even say her name.

My eyes flashed open when I heard Donna Noble's voice. Then the oh-so familiar sound of my brother's tenth regeneration. They were leaving. Lee was going to be saved along with a few others any second now.

I ran left without even looking where he was really. I crashed into someone with a navy, nearly black, shirt and pushed them down. After pushing myself off him, I looked at the somewhat familiar face. He opened his eyes.

"Are you Lee McAvoy?"

"Y-y-yes..."

I turned around. The Doctor and Donna were gone. The person about to transport him and others looked at me. "I'm taking him," I looked back to Lee as I got up. "Let's go."

He stood up, I ran, and he followed me to the TARDIS. A middle aged man came after us. "Excuse me, Miss, no one is allowed to leave."

I dragged Lee in, and stuck my head out the door. "Well, I am. Thanks for him!" I leaned against the door when I shut it.

"W-w-w-who are you?"

I walked over to him. "Just call me Thalia. I'm here to do you, Professor River Song, and your children a favor."

"Who...? How...?" he asked without any stutter. Maybe he was more comfortable then.

"I'm taking you to the twenty-first century to reunite you with Donna Noble. 2011, to be exact. She's divorced, I heard around London. What do you think of that?"

His mouth was open, but he didn't say anything. I did have a few questions for him, so I guessed then was a good time to ask.

"So do you have money?"

"Y-yes. A couple hundred pounds..."

"Good, because you'll need to rent a flat. What was your job? You'll need to get one, also. I'm sure you can't survive off of only a temp's pay."

"I-I was a commercial fisherman."

"I'm sure you can get that. Anything else you do? Talents?"

He looked up, thinking. "I did study journalism... A-and I am a musician..."

"There's probably a job open for a journalist. Plus, ladies love musicians! What do you play?"

"I- I'm a singer and guitarist."

"Perfect! Get that as a side job!"

He smiled for the first time. "Th-thank you."

* * *

We were getting close to the 2030s. I closed my eyes to see if I could get anything more on Lee. One last thing came to me.

"Question," I called to him. He peeked his head in from the other room, as he was exploring the TARDIS. "Why couldn't Donna find you when she looked for you?"

"I w-was under my other name."

I raised an eyebrow. "You have two names?"

"N-no, it's not that... It was my name, but I regener-"

"You regenerate? But you're not a Time Lord. Are you?"

"H-half. I was b-born in a TARDIS..."

"What? Whose?"

"I don't know..."

"So you can regenerate. I guess six times, since you're only half. How many times have you?"

"About six..."

"So you're basically a human with a few Time Lord features. That works well."

We landed suddenly. I swiftly walked over to him.

"She ought to be somewhere in London. So just look around before nine and after five. Those are her work hours. But first, get a flat and a job. I think I have a guitar in..."

I ran down the hall and into a room, looked around, and found an acoustic guitar and an electric one, both in their cases. But I needed another thing. I didn't need to turn the light on to find them; I just felt around with a bit of help from the hallway (ok, maybe I needed the light. But I was already too far away to reach and I didn't want to go back). Then, my eyes reached the shelf with a duffle bag. I grabbed it, tossed the strap across my shoulder, took the guitars, and left for Lee.

"...here. In this bag," I handed it to him and tapped it. "Are all of your clothes and furniture."

He took it, confused. "How...?"

"It's bigger on the inside. TARDIS bag. Oh, and there's a little remote in there. It only has one button. Press it if and when you get all you need to get. Oh, and don't mention anything about the library or CAL or the Doctor. Long story, just don't say it. Ask her grandfather when you meet him. Good luck, Lee."

He opened the bag, put in the guitars, and put it across his shoulder. "Thank you." He walked to the door, looked back, smiled, and left.

* * *

"Excuse me," an older voice called over to me as I was about to get into the TARDIS after work.

I didn't face him. "Yes, sir?"

"Do we know each other?"

I closed my eyes to see my brother, and I recognized the voice. "Why do you ask?"

"I knew someone who lived in a police box."

"How do you know I live in here?"

"That's the only thing I've seen it used for."

"Why do you want to see him?" I asked, trying to hold back tears. I had met two people who the doctor left behind in one day.

"I don't know if he's dead or not. He probably is, but he's still alive, even if he is. He'd be another body, so I was wondering if you were him, Miss. I'm... I'm so sorry, Doctor."

I turned to face him. He looked exactly the same. "I'm sorry Wilf... I'm only his sister."

He studied me. "You look so much like him... Only with the hair different..."

"And I'm a girl," I reminded him.

"And that... The Doctor, is he still alive?"

I nodded. "As ever."

He shook his head in disbelief. "He still lives..."

"He will for a while."

"I need to talk to that man. Donna's engaged to some half time whatever..."

"Time Lord," I corrected him.

"... He told me where he was from and that they knew each other but he was told not to tell her from where..."

_By who was he told?_

"And he is a fantastic man, that Lee, but he can't keep that a secret forever. The Doctor has to give her the memories of their times together back without her dying..."

"That's why I'm here."

"Sorry?"

"I'm going to give her those times back. She won't die. The Doctor needs her. He needs a few people very soon, to help him. So she needs to remember all that happened. She'll still have Time Lord knowledge-"

"But that's why he had to erase her memory!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"No, he didn't have to. He was doing more harm by erasing her memory. She has all that knowledge and she isn't using it for anything. That's what's killing her, Wilf. Not the extra knowledge; how it's wasted."

Tears welled in his eyes. "No... You have to save her!"

"I will soon. Tomorrow at best."

He wiped his eyes with his palm. "You're about as amazing as your brother, you," he started to walk away.

_I know_. "Thanks, Wilf."

He turned back and looked at me. "Will I see him some time again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. He always seems to come back to London."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Symphony, right?" I heard someone say beside me in a coffee shop near work the next morning.

I turned my head right. Donna was standing, grinning at me. Only then did I notice she was about my height, maybe a few centimeters shorter. "Oh, hi... Yes."

The barista came over with my order in a plastic container. "Go find somewhere to sit, I'll stay and go with you to work," my coworker told me.

_I'd take her as a companion, also, if she's always this nice_. I took my drink, which I already paid for, and sat down at the nearest empty table. About two minutes later, Donna joined me with a coffee similar to my own.

"So, enjoy your first day?"

I half-smiled, "It went better than I expected."

"Well, that's a good star-" she was cut off by someone coming over to us.

She had beautiful, long, blond hair, which was tied up. She looked to be in her late twenties. "Have you set the date yet? Am I a bridesmaid? I better be one, Donna."

"Calm down," Donna laughed and then saw that I was still there. "Oh, sorry. Symphony, this is Olivia, my friend. Olivia, this is Symphony, an intern for Didginotes."

I shook my head. "I'm not an intern."

They both tilted their heads. "You look sixteen. How old are you?" Olivia asked.

"Twenty-three."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, at least you look young. Anyway, congrats for getting to work with Donna."

"Olivia, don't..."

"Best temp in Chiswick! Plus, you heard she saved the world a few times?"

"No!" I wanted to shout. "Don't!"

"What are you talking about? I don't save anything except files!"

She chuckled. "Don't be silly, Donna. Your mum told me all about it. You know, the fat? The spiders on the day of your wedding to Lance?"

Donna put her elbows down on the table and grabbed her head with both hands. "What...? Where... was I? Who...?" she winced in discomfort.

I glanced once more at her and then to her friend. "Ok, I get it-"

"That's not all! Huge wasps! Potato head things! These robots that looked like salt and pepper shakers! Oh, and did I mention she escaped a flesh eating swarm of some sort?"

I turned to Donna, who was starting to release tears of pain. "My head!" she yelped. A few people turned to see what was happening.

"What's going o-"

I sprung out of my seat. "Move!" I jolted Olivia out of the way.

I grasped Donna's head tightly and turned her towards me. She looked at me with eyes begging for me to do something. In my mind were all her memories. I just had to transport them into hers. I pushed down somewhat heavily and let go after a few seconds.

She covered her face with her hands, probably still crying. She was bent over so her face was near her lap. Olivia backed away. The whole shop was staring now.

I held my arms out, turned around to face everyone, and said, "Donna Noble has been saved."

Silence was the only noise for a minute, but then a person in the back started clapping, and it led to tables applauding. I bowed.

_I'll just take the coffee and get out of here..._ I grabbed my drink, walked to, and opened the door.

"Symphony! Wait!" I heard Donna call when there was once again a bit of quietness in the place.

I spun around. "I really shouldn't..."

"Yeah, I should go, too," Olivia took advantage of the open door and sped out.

My eyes focused on Donna again. "I'm so sorry... Meet me here after work. Five thirty if you can." I went out, but then pushed the door open again. "Oh, and about John Smith: he's my brother."

* * *

About a year on earth passed. Maybe a year and a half, I don't know for sure. But the time is barely important to me, I don't usually focus on that. The questions that I want the answers to are who and what's going on.

First, I heard the buzzing. Some noises were normal around the TARDIS. Buzzing wasn't that common, though.

"Why would I... Oh," I remembered giving Lee the button. I walked over to the computer screen on the console. "Come on, show me where he lives." The address popped up on the screen along with the flat number, 5D. "Brilliant. Now take me there."

I felt it jerk forward to get ready to travel into the future. Where was I, anyway? Late nineteenth century, maybe?

Within five minutes, I felt the TARDIS fall onto ground. I ran out as fast as possible. I barely managed to stop myself when I realized I was on the roof of a building. _Great. How do I get down from here...?_

I turned around. There was a set of stairs that led down into the building waiting for me. "Brilliant," I muttered and strutted over.

I knocked on 5D's door as soon as I got down there. Footsteps came at a fairly fast pace. Lee pulled the door open and smiled when he saw me. "You made it."

"I had to," I stepped inside the hall.

He guided me into his sitting room, which was surprisingly neat. I sat down on the couch. He sat in the chair directly across from me, so that we were separated only by a small table.

"So you got your place; you got your job, I assume?"

He nodded. "Still fishing. I also play on Fridays with this band at a place down the road."

"That's good," I turned my head right to look out the window, and then back to him. "Now, my main question- did you get Donna?"

Lee looked down at the floor, as if he were disappointed. He tugged at his white shirt's sleeve.

"Did you?" I asked again.

He looked back up. "Yes."

I fell back onto the couch and ran my fingers through my hair in relief. I was about halfway done. "That's... That's brilliant! How'd you do it?"

"I- I saw her in this cafe one morning... I went up to her and w-we talked. She gave me her ph-phone number. I invited her to the first show, and I- I played a few songs... For her. And it took off from there, I guess..." he still had the stutter.

I clapped and punched the air in excitement. "You are amazing, Lee. This is fantastic!"

"Thalia?" he sounded a bit more serious.

"Yes?" I lowered my arms.

"When you said you were doing my children a favor, what did you mean?"

_What do I tell him? That I visited a dream world and promised his twins, who might be fake, that I'd prove their existence?_ "I... I landed in that CAL universe, I dunno how... And I met your twins- you know, Josh and Ella or something- and Professor River Song, my sister-in-law, I guess, who takes care of them. They barely talk. She said it's questions about you and Donna when they do."

I paused and looked at him. He had his elbow on his lap, and head in his hand, listening to me.

"I know what happened to them because I can see my brother and his companion's past- for all of his regenerations, but I can see his tenth's most clearly. Anyway, I wanted to change their lives, so they would be more open with the world... Not like they could've seen much of the world."

"So you wanted to bring me here for them?"

I felt my foot twitch on the hardwood floor. "Yes... And for you..."

He nodded, not in agreement, but in an impressed manor. "I guess that's a rather good excuse."

_Bzzzz_, the bell rang.

Lee looked to the door, and then to me. "That's Donna, probably. You should get out."

"Alright," I stood up and walked over to the window, which started at my waist and went up to the top of my head. "Mind if I open?"

He stuck his arm out, as if to say, "If you want." I pushed it up, and snapped my fingers. The TARDIS flew down in seconds. _Snap_. The doors opened. I crouched on the windowsill, slowly pushed myself out, and jumped. When I landed in, we were flying once again.

* * *

There she was, waiting for me. A confused look was on her face, as if she were trying to pull the guilt trap. She was sitting at the same table, without any drink this time.

"There she is!" a voice said from behind the counter. "The savior girl!" a few people turned to me. I looked only at Donna.

The shop wasn't that crowded anymore. There was a bit of noise from the customers, but not much. The sunset was hitting the turquoise walls, creating a strange color.

"Sit," she commanded me.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't have much to say. You can remember most of it yourself, now."

She drew random circles on the table with her finger. "Haven't gotten a headache all day. You can explain that, I think."

My hands gripped the metal seat tightly. "All the things that Olivia said you did this morning did happen to you. You traveled with a man who erased your memory, so you didn't know it all happened. If you remembered fully, you'd light up right away. I just gave you them back and kind of undid what he did."

Her eyes were open wide and her hand covered her mouth. "John Smith... The Doct- Oh my God... You're the Doctor's sister, aren't you...?"

I nodded as she said it. "That's why I'm here, Donna. I need your help. The Doctor needs your help."

"How? Why? Will I come with him-"

"I'm sorry. You can't. He's already regenerated, and will soon be regenerating again."

"He... But he can't just leave!" she raised her voice.

"He had to. He didn't want to, but that didn't change anything."

"He's the same person, though, right? Just a different body. Right?"

"Ye-"

"So we won't see him as I know him?"

"I can't guarantee it... But maybe," I lied.

"How?" she stood up, hands on the edge of the table.

"I don't know, but I will if you come with me. So... Do you want to?"

"Well, what will we be doing?"

"I don't know just yet, but first, we need to get a few people. Rose Tyler, Martha Jo-"

"Oh, I remember them!"

I smiled at her. "I know you do. And we need to prevent Amy Pond's death, which will happen very soon, and lastly, we need to get her daughter."

"Symphony?" she stepped away from the table and to me. "Will we be back in three months?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure we will be."

She clenched her fists, threw her arms in the air, and darted to the door. "What are we waiting for? Let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm going to see the Doctor again! This is brilliant!" Donna was exclaiming during the car ride to her house. She needed to pick up a few things and tell her mother and Wilf to tell Lee where she was going, so we took her small car (which was TARDIS blue, so I felt at home).

We pulled up in front of her mother's house. The lights were all on, except for one, through each window. As we both unbuckled our seatbelts, I noticed another light come on from the door. We looked out.

Wilf stepped out wearing tan trousers and a wine red jumper. He held the door open for another person: a man who towered over him with a long, black coat on. His skin was as white as mine and his hair was exactly the same as mine and Donna's, just loosely tied up at the back.

"He looks more like you than the Doctor," Donna whispered as she opened her door. I did the same.

Her grandfather still held the door for us. "Didn't we meet yesterday?" he pointed at me.

I nodded. "We did."

"That makes introducing a bit easier," Donna looked at me. "Gramps, this is..."

"Thalia?"

We all looked to my right. Lee was approaching the house. His fiancée raised an eyebrow. "How do you two know each other?"

He stated at me for a minute, and I kept eye contact. "Sh-she told me about you..."

"Don't worry, Lee. You can say it all now," I moved my eyes left to look at Donna. "I brought him here from the 51st century. Remember him? Your husband in CAL, from the library?"

She turned and looked at Lee, right hand's fingers covering her mouth. "You're... You're..."

"Yes," he answered the question she didn't have to ask. "You found me, Donna. Just like you said you would."

She turned to me. "But this isn't how we met in..."

I replied calmly, "I know it's not; it's not supposed to be. This isn't how it was planned. Besides for the people, one other thing stays the same. You saw the Doctor and then..."

_"I don't know who you are!"_ I heard the scream in my head. It was new, but so familiar, as if I hadn't met the girl who was crying it out yet.

_"It's me! The Doctor! How come you remember my sister, but not me?" _Anotherstrange, yet known voice said. None of my brother's regenerations had that voice, though.

"... Forgot him," I realized I was staring into nothing, and snapped back into reality. "I had to bring him here after I visited Professor River Song. She said your twins had a fear of finding out they're fake."

"They're real?" she tilted her head downwards but still looked at me. I could see she seemed anxious to find out the answer. "Are they?"

"They will be if they're born..."

Lee came up, and walked to Wilf. "Mind if I come inside?"

"No, not at all. You should come in, too, sweetheart."

Her vision was focused on me. "In a minute. I have one more question: Why did Lee call you whatever the name was?"

"Thalia, you mean. Symphony Warren's only a pseudonym for earth, Donna. I can't go around by my nickname from Gallifrey."

"So I should call you Thalia now, I assume."

"If you want to."

* * *

"Sit, sit," Wilf told me when we were inside.

I took a seat on the sofa near the doorway and Donna sat beside me. Wilf sat on the one against the other wall to our right.

"Finally! After eight- who the hell is she?" the woman who came into the room from the hall. She was twenty or thirty years older than Donna, and had some of her facial features- Sylvia Noble.

"This is Thalia. Sister of the Do-"

Her mother and grandfather ran over to her. "Don't! Please don't say any more!"

"Mum, calm down. I remember. Look, I'm still alive."

Wilf turned to me. "You did it, didn't you?"

Donna shot a puzzled look to him. "Were you even listening outside?"

"I was just minding my own business. I wouldn't have expected this to hap-"

"Where is that man?" Sylvia snapped at me. "Your brother?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. He's in danger; I can tell. Every time I lose sight of where he is, he gets into some sort of trouble. I can't see him now."

"So are you going to take her on some big space adventure like him?"

"Basically," I replied right after she finished her question. "I mean, if you had to save the world, would you go by yourself or take the most important woman in the universe with you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm no one important!"

I turned to her. "Donna, do you know how much you actually did with the Doctor? How many lives you saved?"

She stared around the floor. "No. I couldn't have. I never did. I can't save anyone's life now."

"You did, though. And you still can."

"Sweetheart, please. The Doctor always said how brilliant you were. I want you to prove it for me. Just one time!" Wilf told her.

"For me, too," we all looked to the doorway to see Lee standing against the frame.

"Are you going or not, for God's sake?" Sylvia asked impatiently. "You might as well leave now."

Donna stood up. "Let's go before I change my mind again."

I silently laughed and got up. She hugged her grandfather and mother. Lee came over to grab her in his arms. She was about to go up the flight of stairs near the door when I called, "I can just transport all you left behind with the Doctor to my TARDIS."

"Smart idea," she opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"I have a bedroom in a spa," Donna said as she saw her room in the TARDIS.

"Yes..." I replied, pressing a few buttons on the console.

"You know me better than your brother did!"

Not that he really knows any of his companions, I said in my head.

"You weren't wearing that earlier," I heard her say from behind me.

I jumped a bit, turned around, and looked at my black, leather shirt, which I could change with the press of a button. "Good observation. Not much time to talk about it now, though. We're landing... Now!"

The touchdown was rather soft this time. I gestured to the door with my head.

"You should go out first. I think you should see what's there."

She gave a serious look. "We're not on some planet where all you can see is snow, are we?"

I held back a giggle. "This thing takes me exactly where I want to go. And I don't want to see Oods right now."

Donna breathed in and walked towards the door. After waiting a few seconds, she opened them, but I couldn't see from where I was standing. Please let it be in the room... Please...

"Mummy?" a young girl's voice called.

I kneeled down and sighed in relief. "Keep it up," I told the TARDIS. I stood up and walked out and over to the left, where River was.

She had a shocked expression on. I was debating if it was because of Donna or because of something else.

"Question for you: if you're in the 51st century or something now, they'd be born by now. So why do we have to wait until they actually are?"

Her face remained the same, staring at Ella. "It's based on the parental timeline."

"That doesn't make sense... What are you looking at?"

"You look at her yourself."

She seemed to be a happy child at that moment. Her smile seemed to light up the room then, as if nothing could upset her.

But then I didn't see her. I was having a vision. What appeared to be a younger version of Donna was backing away. When I looked left, I saw the man who walking out of the house earlier. He had soft, amber eyes that seemed to want her to come back. Both said the same words I heard earlier. He was the Doctor. A future regeneration of my brother. Out of nowhere, I ran in. "Get him away!" she shouted at me.

I blinked. Donna was saying goodbye to her future children. Her son was falling asleep, while her daughter was still awake. She walked away, and into the TARDIS, as if she forgot about me and didn't notice River.

"You need to come with me, River," I told her when the door shut. The Doctor needs help."

"Why?"

I stopped talking for a few seconds. "He's in danger. Not just one regeneration of his, all of them. His past, his current, his future. I don't know what it exactly is, but he'll be erased from the universe's history if we don't do something for him."

She made eye contact with me for a few seconds, but then looked back at the twins. "What about..."

"I'll just pause CAL so nothing happens to them," I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out my sonic screwdriver.

"You can't!" she grabbed my arm. "You're disabling someone's brain, practically!"

"Would you rather the person, whoever they are, be unconscious for about a week or those two dead because no one's looking over them?"

She kept her mouth open, but didn't say anything until I heard the whisper of, "I'll go." She walked away into the TARDIS.

"Thank you."

I looked to my left. Ella was still awake. "Oh, you're welcome."

"Will you be back?"

"Possibly. I need to give someone a hand with..."

"The Doctor?"

I tilted my head. "Yes; how do you know?"

"He comes to see me in my dreams every week. He tells me that I'm important to him and that I shouldn't forget him."

"What does he look like?" I stepped closer.

"It's different every week. Sometimes he's this skinny," she held her fingers an inch apart from each other (definitely her mother's daughter). "And sometimes he has hair like you and me."

"Can you do me a favor and tell him that I want to talk to him when you see him again?"

She nodded and lay down.

"Thanks, Ella," I walked to the TARDIS, opened the door, stepped in, but didn't close anything. I made sure she was sleeping first before I pointed the screwdriver up, pressed a button, and shut the door as quickly as possible. We were starting to leave as CAL shut off.

"Donna went to bed," River said as she looked at the console.

I was about to say, "Interesting children, those two", before I was interrupted by a voice from another room.

"Donna, it's me, the Doctor. I'm so, so sorry. We need to meet again. I promise you'll never forget me again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We were armed with my sonic when we went into her room to see who was there. He couldn't have gotten in unless our TARDISes collided, and we would have felt that.

Donna was asleep, so she mustn't have been talking to anyone. But why did we hear the Doctor, then? I scanned the room with the sonic. I came across the translucent image when I was about a yard away from her. First, we only saw the shoes- high tops. I moved back to see the whole hologram of the tenth regeneration of the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he repeated.

I didn't want to see any more. I bolted out of the room in anger. River quietly followed me.

"It's probably best you leave now," I told her as I straightened the console's screen.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I need to tell him something. I don't want you involved."

"He's my husband! I want to know what you're doing to him!"

I turned to look at her. "One, ex-husband. He got married again after you. Two, he's my brother. I still consider him my baby brother. I do what I want with him."

She put on her best disapproving look and turned around to leave. _She'll find her way to a bedroom_.

Once again, I looked at the screen. "Send this to him. All of his regenerations."

I gathered every complaint I had in my head and got ready to throw it all at him. Those were the sort of things I was good with, complaining, reproaching, etc.

A small light on the screen turned red, and I was being filmed. "Hello, Doctor. Remember me? I'm your sister, Thalia. You don't seem to recall the fact that I exist, do you? I mean, you never cared enough to mention me to your companions, quite obviously. Not even one of your wives knew I'm real! You helped me get out of the Time War to forget me?

"Oh, and I regenerated, as you can tell. I apologize for lying about how many I had left, but we're still not even for all you've done. You thought you were done with me and my nagging, didn't you? Well, I'm more furious than ever.

"First of all, to your tenth and twelfth regeneration: why are you trying to get into the head of a girl who isn't even born yet? Yes, I know she's your former companion's daughter, but that doesn't give you an excuse. Secondly, to your tenth- why did you even erase Donna Noble's memory? She would have done better if you kept her the way she was. You were slowly killing her by making sure she didn't know what happened.

"Lastly, I can't stand you now. I've defended you for so long, and only now do I realize how many people you've hurt," I started to get carried away and make a pop culture reference. "You chew people up and then you spit them out again... I loved you... do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you: a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough..."

I quickly pressed the glowing button to turn off the camera. It was being sent to him.

"I just quoted Rocky Horror to another Time Lord... What is wrong with me?"

* * *

Over the night, I focused on one thing alone: who was the Donna-lookalike who showed up in the visions? I felt like I knew her, but I just couldn't name her.

A clock on the wall read that it was 7:30 in London. If I estimated right... Yes, Donna walked out of her room.

"You got this from the Doctor's TARDIS?" she asked and pointed to the shirt I recognized from when they set the Ood race free.

I nodded, stood up from my seat, and walked over to the console. She followed behind me.

"You said we might meet the regeneration I've seen again."

"I know I said that."

"I did. Last night... I think it was just a dream, but he was exactly the same; same voice, face, hair, suit... Speaking of which, he should take a bath and change his clo-"

"What did he tell you?" I spun around.

"He said that he'd give me my memories back. I told him you did and he said you're... Dead."

I looked up at the ceiling. "He thinks I am. Long story."

"I have time to hear," she crossed her arms over her chest.

I shook my head. "In the end, long stories aren't worth listening to."

A frustrated look appeared on her face for a few seconds, but then was ended by two simple sentences: "I had another dream. There was this girl who looked a bit like me in my twenties..."

My head fell back down so I was staring right at her. "What happened?"

"She never mentioned her name, but we had different voices, so it couldn't have been me. I can't remember that much, but she had a wedding ring on. I asked her who she was married to and she replied with Lewis Davies or something. But then she said her friend's brother claimed they were married, even though she hardly knew him."

The vision ran through my mind again. "What was her friend's name? Did she give it?"

Donna nodded with a semi-worried expression. "It was Thalia."

It was all clear then. Who she was. What she was there for. "I know who she is."

She tilted her head, interested. "Who?"

"She was my brother's twelfth regeneration's companion and was half Time Lord. Brilliant woman!" I walked around the console, checking everything. "I traveled with the two of them. They did get married, like he said..."

"Then why did she say no?"

My head turned down. "Her mother died when she was a teenager and she swore to herself she'd tried to save her while she was with the Doctor. We were in his TARDIS and wandered into a fake universe... She was approached by someone and told she could save her by taking just one pill. After that, she just forgot the Doctor totally..."

She didn't say anything for a minute, but then said. "Like me?"

"No. You couldn't remember anything that happened with the Doctor or anything related to him, and if you did, you would've died. She remembers everything but the Doctor, and she can't remember, no matter what."

"What was...her name?" was the last question of Donna.

"Spoilers," River called as she walked out of a room and to us.

_Exactly_, I thought. "Donna, have any money? We'll be shopping... now." We hit earth.

I got out first, followed by River, and then Donna. We were in a parking lot.

"Oh...My...God!" the ginger darted to the nearest shop.

* * *

River and I watched Donna from between clothes racks. She was only looking, not taking. A loud gasp came from her left. "Donna Noble!"

"Martha Jones?" I whispered as I saw them run to each other and start chatting.

"Looks like it," a voice answered on my right.

I peered and gasped at the gorgeous blond. "Rose!"

She turned to me. "How do you know who I am?"

"Rose?"

River, Rose, and I looked at the front of the aisle. Martha and Donna were walking towards us.

"Donna! And...Martha, isn't it?"

They were no longer focusing on Rose, though.

"Donna!" I barked at her.

"I think we should get out of here..." Donna replied.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I've been in this situation before..." she pointed behind the three of us.

We turned. Everyone, workers and customers, were replaced by a man with short, dirty blond hair and an evil grin: the Master was back once again.

The five of us got ready to run, but more came. "Why does this always happen to me?" Donna screamed at the ceiling.

There was only one person who could do something, and that person was me. And there was only one thing I could do. I reached into River's trouser pockets and took out her sonic screwdriver.

"How did you find...?"

"No time for questions, River," I answered as I pulled out mine. I put them together and a piercing sound knocked all the Masters down.

I snapped my fingers to get the TARDIS to come. Maybe she came through the window, but still, she came to me. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and opened the door.

Rose was stunned. "How do you have that?"

"Let's just say that I have no car to explain. Get in the time."

River and Donna went in first. Martha and Rose seemed skeptical, but then more clones came for us. They ran in and I followed.

I leaned against the shut doors. _At least we know what we're dealing with..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This and the next two chapters are your last chances to get your favorite companion(s) into the story. If there's anyone you want that I didn't include, Classic Series, New Who, or even spin off, comment or message me NOW. I swear, I will find someway to get them in. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rose and Martha looked around the TARDIS. "Personally, I like it better than the other one..." the blond muttered.

"I'll agree with you on that," I said.

Martha turned around to me with her hands on her hips. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Well..."

"You're not him, are you?"

I gave her an "Are you kidding me?" glare.

"Are you?" Rose repeated the question.

"Don't be stupid!" Donna stepped in. "Of course she's not! She's just his sister! Can't a Time Lady just be?"

I head gestured to her. "What she said."

"But," Martha started. "There's no-"

"As far as the Doctor's concerned. We'll discuss this later. As for now, I have a question for you two: are you still loyal to the Doctor?"

"Of course!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Rose stepped towards me.

"Ok, that's good. He needs your help. And now, we know wh-"

_Boom_. We crashed down onto the ground. We all stumbled. I ran over to the monitor. "Where are we?"

A recognizable location showed up. One of the most, if not the most, familiar place: no, not London. Cardiff.

"Cardiff," I said, horrified. "Cardiff. I've been here every second day because of my brother and then at least twice a week because of Torchwood, since the Doctor isn't making any house calls!"

The four others giggled quietly. I clenched my fists and stormed to the door. I opened it, expecting to reach ground, but...

"Ah!" I screamed when I fell on top of a person.

I pushed myself up and got up to look at them. An incredibly handsome man was staring at me as if he was mesmerized by my face.

"I'm so sorry, I constantly fall on people," I told him.

"No one said that was bad," he laughed. "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" he extended his arm towards me.

"Thalia, Time Lady; sister of the Doctor," I grasped his hand and he shook mine.

"Doctor's sister? He never told me about any sibling."

"Don't worry, he didn't tell anyone. I'm fine with it, though," I lied.

"Ah, ok. Well, Thalia, you have a pulse. You should come with me."

I stood up. "No, Jack, you should come with me."

He followed my movements. "Hmm?"

"I need a captain."

"I can give you that right here."

I walked over to the TARDIS. "Not in that way, Mr. Innuendo. The Doctor is in danger and you, my friend, were Torchwood. They wouldn't have been anything without you."

"I know," he looked up and smiled.

"So, Captain, do you want to help us?"

"Us?"

"I have Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, and someone you haven't met yet with me," I tapped the TARDIS.

"New girl, eh? I'm ready!"

"Careful, she's the Doctor's wife. And she's the last person I'd mess around with."

"Can't be that bad. It's not like I'll get killed."

I chuckled. "Then come on in, Captain." I opened the doors.

Rose and Martha ran to him. River looked, but didn't move. Donna glanced at him, but didn't say anything, possibly because she thought I'd tell Lee. But Jack didn't let her get away with that. He snuck up from behind her and grabbed her. She gasped.

"Hi..." she seemed shocked and frightened.

He laughed, let go, walked over to River, and stuck out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello, sweetie. Professor River Song."

_Oh, wait till the Doctor sees these two together_. I stepped up to the console. "Anywhere you like for now. You're doing a good job so far. Don't let me down."

* * *

"Thalia? That's your name, right?" Jack came into the control room that night. No one was asleep, I noticed. They were all looking at the rooms of the TARDIS.

"Yes it is," I walked down to him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah; I...have to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"The Doctor's married to the River chick. Are you...?"

I shook my head. "Almost, to the Master. But the only reason for that was to continue his family line. It was canceled when I made myself infertile to get out of it. No one knew."

He silently chortled, and then continued speaking. "I...am not...seeing anyone. I haven't been since this gu- I'm sorry. He was amazing, but he died, and I haven't gotten over him. He would've wanted me to, but I..."

"His name was Ianto Jones?"

"How do you know?"

I moved closer to him, grabbed his head, brought it near mine, and pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds, I let go and took a step back. "I just know these things."

Once again, I trod to the console. "So is that a yes?"

I faced him. "If you're looking for a date, then yes, Captain."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

"Donna? Rose? Martha? River?" I called out.

They all stepped out into the control room.

"Pick any random place. I need somewhere to go."

"Cardiff," Donna grinned.

"Yeah, let's go there!" Rose agreed.

"I'm only joking with you, don't worry."

"How about New York? Always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, I've only been there in the 1930s," Martha said.

"I like the idea," the ginger concurred.

I stared at the monitor. "You heard them."

* * *

"Oh, by the way, you three: don't get jealous with each other. Another wife of the Doctor is coming with us," I told Rose, River, and Martha when we were on top of a building in New York. Jack was in the TARDIS.

"He has more than one wife?" Martha gasped in horror.

"That's an understatement."

They started talking amongst themselves, shocked at the Doctor. Donna rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the building, which I think was a skyscraper. I joined her.

"What time's it here?" she asked.

"I'd say about eight."

She gazed up at the few stars that were in the sky. She pointed at the brightest thing. "Do you know what that one is?"

"That's not a star. That's home."

I kept my sight on the planet, but felt Donna look at me. "Wasn't it destroyed?"

"Yes, but it'll be remade. Or made, whichever fits better."

"But...it's gone. It can't be made aga-"

"Yes, it can be. It starts when he's gone."

"What? Who's he, the Doctor?"

I nodded. "That's where that girl comes in. In the Dark Time of Gallifrey, she was known as the mother of our planet. The physical planet was created a few years ago, but it was repopulated after the Doctor's death by his and her descendants. Of course, generations forgot about him, but because of him, Gallifrey keeps restarting, and therefore, the world can't end, either."

"So what time around are we on now?"

I turned my head to see her. "The first. There is only one, but it happens more than once. It's wibbly wobbly. And a bit timey wimey, also."

She shook her head, almost in disbelief. "How do you know all this?"

My eyes crawled back to Gallifrey. "I traveled there with someone else before the Time War. You might know her- his 'daughter'."

"You knew Jenny?"

"Of course I do. We might have to get her, also, she's pretty usefu-"

"But she's dead!"

I smiled. "No, she's not. She's still alive. Don't say it, I know. You saw her die. But she was revived. Don't ask how, it's too complicated."

She looked down at the lively street below us. "I just have one last question about that girl. It's not about her name. It's that you called me the most important woman in the universe, but then talk about her like she is. Who's more significant?"

"You still are, Donna. She will need you to do her life saving favors so many times. She'll need you at her darkest moments."

"So your planet's future is in my hands?" she appeared petrified.

I nodded. "Exactly. Now, don't worry. You won't need to save her tomorrow or something. Possibly in a few days or a week..." I randomly burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Why is it only now that I realize all of the interesting things happen around your wedding days?"

"Not really..."

"Yes, they do! The Racnoss, remember? And then the Master coming back and the Doctor regenerating! And now!"

She simpered, backed away from the edge, and stood up. "I'm going to go in for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

Jack was coming out, so he let her in. I lifted my legs onto the roof and rose up. "So, for a first date- you can dance?"

I grabbed his hand with my right and put my left across his neck. "You tell me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Woohoo! Thanks to all viewers from yesterday! Thanks also to 13FutureAuthor99, ProudMudblood42, and Sophia Conrad for putting this on alert; Panda Puffin for the favorite; and AchievingNirvana and Timelady Alice2 for the reviews!  
**

**Sorry this is short. It's sort of an extra chapter which I wasn't going to put in, but then decided to. Get your favorite companions in! One last chapter until I'm not accepting any!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I feel normal again," Rose told me the next morning in the control room.

"So normal is flying around in a police box trying to stop aliens from taking over the universe?"

She beamed and nodded. "It is."

I was checking a few things on the console, flipping a few switches, pressing a few buttons.

"So are you the Doctor's younger sister?"

"No, older. I've just used fewer regenerations."

"How old is he really?"

"Let's see... Sixty-nine years younger than me... I think nine hundred forty-five."

"You're over a thousand years old?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah? Is there a problem with that?"

She giggled picked up what looked like several pictures. "Family photos?"

I walked over to see what she was looking at. In her hands were a handful of photographs. The top one had a pale old man with white hair. "No, that's the Doctor."

She flipped to the next: a man a bit younger with black hair and a recorder.

"Still him..." Flip. "That's him again..." Flip. "That's him in his fun years... That's him when he insisted on wearing a vegetable, don't ask." Flip. "That's him in his rebellious period... That's one of his more normal regenerations... And that's his Victorian age." Flip. "You know these next two... And that's his 'cool' regeneration."

"All of those are the same person?"

"Yes. Just different bod-"

"Thalia! Thalia! Thalia, are you there?"

Rose and I looked at each other. "Doctor..." she whispered."That's him! The second one I met!"

"Thalia, please. We need to talk about some things. I'm sorry- all of me is," I heard what sounded like my brother's fifth regeneration.

I blinked to stop tears from running out of my eyes. "I'm here, Doctor!" I ran to the monitor.

There were five of them: his fifth, eighth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth. All of them gathered by the screen in either the tenth or eleventh's TARDIS.

"Thalia," the eighth came forward. "You're- you're alive!"

"Yes... I am, Doctor," I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

His tenth grinned. "Brilliant."

I stopped crying. "How'd you all get there? Who's TARDIS is it anyway?"

The eleventh raised his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Right, so I was just traveling like normal and then I feel something hit me from all four sides. Then these four walk in. Took him to figure out we were all the same person," he pointed his thumb to the twelfth, who smiled proudly.

I took out my sonic and pointed at the screen. They were paused. I directed the screwdriver behind me. Holograms of them were in front of me. They looked around.

"Doctor!" Rose ran to him.

"Rose!" he suddenly looked thrilled.

"Doctor?" Martha stood in a doorway. She went over to him.

River walked in and over to his eleventh. "Guess who I met?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. "No, no, no, no, no... Not him..." he begged, referring to Jack.

She nodded. "Yes him."

Donna and my "date" stepped in. "Five Doctors?" he muttered to me, looking as if he was going to melt with excitement.

"There's not enough room in your bed for six, Jack."

The ginger walked over to the tenth and looked ready to slap him before a new, slightly deeper voice spoke, "That'll be as useful as hitting air, Donna."

She looked him over. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Him, him, him, and him," he raised his eyebrows, almost as a comeback. Her jaw dropped in disgust.

The fifth came to me. "The temperature of the Master is still as high..."

"Do you mean that literally?" The eleventh asked.

"Well, what do you think?"

_His voice still gets high when he yells!_

"Oh, you mean that by temperament right? Oh, I see."

Five bowed his head down in disappointment with his future self.

"What temperature would he be, anyway?" the tenth joked.

"Whatever temperature paint dries at," Twelve responded.

"Excuse me!" Five was getting irritated.

"What? One would think that he'd use a different tactic than cloning himself to take over the world again. It didn't work the first time around. And also, he likes to try it when I'm in the same time as him so I can do something about it. Never changes it. If he's going to use the same plan over and over like this, boring degrees Celsius may as well be a high temperature."

"Well, he is rather redundant in action..." the fifth said under his breath.

All five of them started to flicker. "What's happening?" Martha sounded worried.

"We're just leaving, don't worry," Ten said.

"'Just leaving'?" Donna asked sharply. "You better be back soon, Spaceman, or else I'll kick your a-"

_Tick!_ They instantly disappeared.

"Wha... Where are they?"

"They were always in the one with the bowtie's TARDIS. I just made them appear to be here," I went up to the monitor. The screen was black.

"Can they come back?"

"Only if they send a message to her," River answered for me.

Rose had the next question: "Can you make them be more, you know, real?"

"Rose, unless we find a better TARDIS along the way, that's the best we can get."

Jack suggested, "Is there any way to bring them to us?"

"Yes!" Donna jumped and pointed at him after a moment of silence. "There is! Huon or something!"

"Huon particles! Brilliant, Donna!" I exclaimed.

"In liquid?" Jack asked. "We ma-"

"Of course you did, I worked for you without knowing and was poisoned with that while I was there!" she spat at him.

The captain raised his arms as if to say, "Ok, calm down".

"Wasn't my fault."

"So let me guess," I interrupted. "The place is underground and in Cardiff."

He looked at me and put his arms down. "You're right about the underground part. But it's in London."

_Great, the other frequently visited place._

"Alright then. Let's find it."

* * *

**I promise you a longer chapter next time, readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks to Elyon Cedar for the favorite! And thanks to Panda Puffin for suggesting K-9 (and three other companions who will come in later)! Remember, this is your last chance to get the companions in, if you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"The Doctor said it was excitement and nerves that set the particles off," Donna told us.

Rose smiled. "So let's get excited, and whoever is most by the end of the night gets to see the Doctor."

"An underground party!" Martha said. "First party I'll have been to where no now complains about noise."

"Ain't no party like a TARDIS party 'cause a TARDIS party don't stop!" Rose sang and ruined the mood. "What?" We stared at her, not amused. "It's a song! And that's funny!"

"Keep thinking that, Rose..." I jumped down from the console (yes, I was brave enough to sit on it). "Jack, are you ready?"

He walked out shirtless, holding a bottle of champagne in front of his chest. "I'm always ready."

I walked down to him and whispered, "I don't mean for everything I say to be taken in that way."

"I know you don't," he smiled down at me.

"Then quit it, loverboy," I walked over to the door, hoping that we were on ground.

I opened it only a bit. All that I saw was white, but I knew we had to be in a room. Nowhere in the universe is that white.

"Get ready to party, girls... Oh, and you too, Jack. But first, put a shirt on," I pointed to a chair about two yards away, where a top of his was.

When he was ready, we joined together by the door.

"Three... Two..."

I pushed the doors open as hard as possible, us all expecting an empty room, besides for the liquids and whatever they were contained in. But there was someone standing there before us.

He was shocked when he turned his head around and saw us. He was in his late twenties or early thirties, with an incredibly handsome face. His ash brown hair was combed neatly. Glasses showed off his amber eyes.

"Sorry about that one, Casa," I walked up to him.

"It's fine," he nodded and said quietly, tugging at his suit jacket.

I glanced at everyone else. "This guy's a man of many names; Casa or Casanova will do fine. Long story short- we went to the eighteenth century with the Doctor and he got confused with Giovanni Casanova."

Jack, of course, introduced himself first. "Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you, Casa. Mind if I ask which way you swing?"

Casa gave him a face that screamed, "You didn't just say that...?" "Neither way, Captain."

For once, Jack was embarrassed he opened his mouth. "Oh. That's fine..."

Rose and Martha went over to him next (had they become sudden friends?). "Rose Tyler," she smiled and stuck out her hand. He shook it.

"Martha Jones," she did the same.

After they walked away, Donna turned into a Jack. "Donna. Donna Noble," she repeated the actions of the girls.

"I know," was his reply.

Finally, River came up with no greeting, but instead, "Do I know you?"

He gave her no reply for about half a minute. "Possibly."

She inspected him with curious eyes, but then padded away.

"Anyway, Casa," I explained to him. "We need a good bit of Huon to bring the TARDIS to us. Or to bring someone to the TARDIS."

He shook his head. "I don't have enough to send someone, let alone bring the TARDIS to you. I could give you all that's here, but it'd take a while to wo-"

"About six months," Donna said.

"Pardon?"

"I ended up in that box on my wedding day. Haven't trusted anyone offering me coffee at work since."

"Y-yes... I see..."

"And why can't we just give it all at once?" Rose crossed her arms.

"All that much at once would cause instantaneous death," he leaned forward.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? How do you even know this?"

"Thalia and her brother left me here with little food, just enough water, a few books, and a tin dog. There's not much to do-"

I tilted my head. "We didn't leave the tin dog here...?"

Out of random, something came gliding out of an adjacent room that I hadn't noticed. Who else but K9, Mark III?

"What the hell is that thing?" Donna took a step back.

"I- am- K-9- Mis-tress."

"Did you just call me Mistress?"

"Play along, Donna," I insisted.

"That robot..."

Rose and I corrected her, "Dog."

"...Robot called me Mistress!"

K-9 hung his head in shame. "I- am- deeply- sorry."

"He does that to everyone," Rose explained to Donna.

I walked over to the dog. "You upset him now, Donna. He was only being polite."

He turned his body to me. "Thank- you- Mis- tress."

"You're welcome, K-9. Do you remember Doctor-Master? I'm his sister."

"Yes- Doctor- Mis-tress."

"So now she's the Doctor," River muttered.

I stood up and walked around the room. "Any new discovery, Cas?"

"Yes, actually," he turned to himself to face the table with the chemicals. "There's a particle found only in your TARDIS, almost like Huon for your brother's."

Donna walked over to him with her flirtiest smile on. "Good job, Mr. Casanova."

"Donna, you're engaged," I warned her.

She turned red. He took his glasses off. "To Lee McAvoy?"

"Yeah, how d'you know?"

He didn't reply to her, but spoke to me instead. "I haven't named it yet; I'm still thinking about that. Oh, and only one person in the universe is known to contain it."

"Who?" I walked over to the table and put my hands down, facing outward.

"Her name is Amelia-"

"Where am I?" someone with a Scottish accent asked.

We all looked to the room where K-9 came from. A ginger with the longest legs I've seen on a female was before us.

"Hello, mother," River went to her.

"River? What is this place?"

I piped up, "It's a place you quite obviously were attracted to. Thalia, by the way. The Doctor's sister. This is Martha, Rose, K-9, Jack- don't think of it, Captain- Donna, and Casanova."

She looked around, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, it's good you're here, Amelia? Amy? We need you, to help the Doctor. This goes for you too, Casa and K-9. The Master is back..."

"Who's that?" the Scot tilted her head.

"A Time Lord who always comes back, no matter how many times he dies. Bit like the daleks."

"Well, your TARDIS is right there, isn't it...?" Cas head gestured to it.

"Yes it is. Now get in."

Amy was confused. "But...how'd I get here?"

"There's a particle here that brought you here. You're the only person who has it in them. Not much time for questions. We have to go. For the Doctor."

Everyone was in the TARDIS, except for Casanova, who was waiting, holding the door open for us.

"I'll come along."

"Good idea, Amy."

We stepped into the TARDIS, and Casa followed, closing the door behind him. They both stared around, observing the room.

I pointed both of my fingers in the air, thinking. "So we have Casanova, Martha, Rose, the flirt, the legs, super temp, the tin dog, and Mrs. Robinson. Now we just need one more person."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I gasped when I saw that Donna was still in the chair in the TARDIS sitting room. "Sorry... Didn't realize you were there."

She shook her head. "It's fine."

I hit one last button on the console before joining her.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"The Library. She's there, that one. We need to get her."

She nodded. "This is why I like you better than the Doctor. We know what we're doing every day. That's what I'm used to."

"Maybe that's why he was so good for you- it took 'ordinary' away from your life."

She looked at me as if I had spoken the wisest words. "Maybe you're right... Speaking of Spaceman, d'you think it's a good idea to invite him to the wedding?"

"Hmm... It depends on which regeneration. Don't think the first three would come... The sixth and seventh wouldn't go in suits, probably... Ninth might, I dunno..."

"What about the others?"

"Well, the fourth would be brilliant. You could get everyone in a huge circle, dancing while holding onto his scarf. If we give Five enough drinks, there's a good chance. Daiquiris work best on him; don't ask how I know. The eighth probably would go. The twelfth is basically the same as the fifth. Eleven, definitely. He'd be dancing around like an arm-flailing giraffe."

"He rather does look like a giraffe in a bow tie..."

"And the tenth..." I continued. "Most definitely. I mean, you two were the best of friends."

She didn't say anything about it, as if she didn't want to anymore. "So would they park all the TARDISes in the lot?"

I shrugged. "Probably just at a meter. I did that while fixing my chameleon circuit. Cost me a fortune."

She looked up and gave a "Maybe" face. "Might work."

"They probably have their own money."

"Good, because I'm not paying for that... I might go to bed soon," she yawned and stood up, as did I.

"Smart idea."

"I just want one thing before I go."

"What's that?"

"What's going on in CAL?"

_You're rather attached to two children who possibly don't exist_. "Oh, I just paused it, basically. So they wouldn't have to be alone. I'll restart when River goes back..."

"Can I see?"

_There's not much to see, Donna..._ "Alright; let's go," I walked to the monitor with her following. "You know what to show."

The image of them came up on the screen. They were sleeping, as I imagined they'd be.

I looked at her. "See?"

She nodded. I turned my head back to the screen, which was starting to flicker. "What's happening?"

I grabbed the screen. "I don't know... Come on..."

Tick! It was totally black until a white face showed up a minute later. The same devilish smile was on his face, but we could hear the Master's laugh this time. We both backed away in fright. He said nothing.

"We need to get them out!" she screamed at me.

"Doesn't take a Time Lord to figure that out!" I ran around, trying to figure out what I could do.

"Get them out!" Donna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shouting at things makes them work!"

"Since when?"

"It did the first thousand-"

"Mummy?"

I looked to my right, as did she to her left. They were with us, fully dressed in day clothes. She darted over to them and embraced both, proving that they weren't just holograms.

"Mummy, where are we?" Joshua asked.

She looked up at me, but spoke to him. "This is Thalia's home. I'm staying here for a bit."

"Who is that?" her daughter pointed left.

A young boy, whose sized made him appear to be about their age, sat against the wall of the TARDIS, head in his knees. He had fluffy dirty blond hair and snow white skin. I trotted over to him. "Who are you?"

He didn't reply, so I decided to see his family history myself. I placed my right hand over his small head. Not much happened in his past in CAL in the first few scenes I saw. But then came the one that I wasn't expecting: Rose holding him with a copy of my brother looking on. I lifted my hand up as quickly as possible.

"How did Rose and the Meta-Crisis get into the library...?" I whispered.

"So who is it?" Donna asked.

I didn't want to reply. I whirled around and asked her, "Do you want me to get a room ready for them?"

She tilted her head. "Yes... Please..."

* * *

I took Rose's "child" into a room, while Donna took the twins.

"So what are they, really?" she sneaked up behind me.

"What do you mean?" I faced her, hands on my hips.

"Real? Fake? What are they?"

I thought of how to put what I needed to say into words. "Basically... They're real, but not born yet. They're real in the future. But not now. And that's why they didn't seem to be real when you were in CAL: they weren't born yet on your timeline."

She twirled her finger around in a circle. "So this is all planned out? What happens to me?"

"Yes, it is. And that's the only question I'm answering. You ask too many, Donna."

"I just want to know-"

"Yes, I understand, but some questions are better off unanswered."

She gave her best offended look. I tried not to notice. "I'll go to bed now."

"Ok; Night."

As she walked away, she turned around for a moment. "Do you ever sleep?"

I shook my head. "Don't need it."

* * *

I wasn't planning on telling Rose about the boy just yet. I commanded him to stay in his room for the day so she wouldn't notice. Donna told the twins not to leave, without me telling her to.

"We're here. Now, stay out of the shadows. If you see anyone that looks like a young Donna, report to me as soon as possible. She may appear to be unconscious, because she was given Rohypnol. There will be another me there. She'll be running directly at a man. Don't go for that me. Go for the me that's with Donna. So Donna, you'll be with me. Simple enough?"

They all exchanged looks amongst each other.

"Good. Let's go."

We all ran out of the TARDIS, K-9 following behind. I pointed left to signal that we were going there. We darted there. I stopped short, because I saw myself passing, causing everyone else to crash.

Donna was horrified. "He... He tried to..."

"Yep."

I knocked him over. "I feel like a bloody monster now."

"Don't worry, Donna, I fixed that for you. Now let's move."

We started running again, still going in the same direction until...

"Where's Rose?" Martha asked.

We all looked around. She wasn't anywhere."

"Great, I lost my brother's ex-girlfriend in a Vashta Nerada-infected library..."

"No, you didn't, Queeldshyraknalhonyercharaya rvesad," someone called me by my real name.

I looked left. "There's a prison," Donna said quickly.

A blonde with longer hair than Rose grasped onto the bars. I stepped over to her. "President Romanadvoratrelundar."

She nodded. She, in her second regeneration, appeared to be a bit more aged than she was before the Time War.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Ginger hair, leather jacket... You haven't changed much since your former regenerations."

"Brilliant," I muttered. "Now, how did you get in there?"

"The Master has returned."

"I figured that out by the clones on 21st century Earth."

"He... Cloned himself?"

"It's part of his new plan to take over the universe."

"He's never made that much sense to me... He somehow brought us here and imprisoned us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Can't we just- Who's this?" a middle aged Australian walked over to Romana.

My jaw dropped. "Tegan Jovanka."

"Have we met?"

"No, Tegan. This is the Doctor's sister. You can call her..." Romana looked to me for a nickname.

"Oh, Thalia was what I was called at the Academy."

"The Doctor never said anything about a sister," she kept her gaze on me.

"He was probably jealous. Thalia is the most brilliant Time Lord or Lady I know."

"No, Romana," I started to turn red.

"It is true, you know. If I were to have chosen a President to take my place, it would have been you."

"Well, then, thank you."

"You're definitely better than the other Thalia," she commented.

_Well, that's not hard. _

"Thalia!" Rose stood with another woman who I recognized so well after so many travels with the Doctor.

"Sarah Jane!" she was about as confused as Tegan. "The name's Thalia; I'm the Doctor's sister. Big fan of yours!"

"Oh, hello," she smiled after I introduced myself.

"Thalia, I think I see something you want," Amy suddenly called.

I looked where her eyes were set. A narrow path of light led to a body that appeared to be dead. "Thanks, Amy. Jack, you have your blaster?"

He took his sonic blaster out of a pocket in his coat. "I'm always ready. And this time, I don't mean it that way."

I pat him on the back. "Good job. Let the four of them out. I have one last thing to get."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I tiptoed quickly in the path of light to get to the body. _It's her._

Her body was in the light, so she wouldn't be eaten. Some strands of her hair were tossed about her pale face. I stepped on her side. She still didn't move. I knelt down and turned her body over. I felt her chest. One heart working... So was the other one...

I stood up and slapped her, waking her up. "Agh," she put her hand over her cheek.

"Good, you're awake. Let's get out of here."

"And why?" she got up.

"Flesh-eating swarm. Come on."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"Alright, loser, if you want to question why I'm trying to save your life, stay here. Casanova and I will come back to laugh at your skeleton."

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked in the path with me. No one was by the prison anymore; they probably went to the TARDIS just to be safe. We soon arrived there.

"Now, quit acting like a moody teenager. No one has any sympathy for you. You're 25."

I opened the door and stepped in. She followed. Everyone stared at us.

"This is Donna-"

"Oi!"

"Sorry? Is the TARDIS not big enough for two Donna's?" I asked her. She didn't reply. "So that's Donna, Amy, Jack, Rose, Martha, River, Tegan, Romana, Sarah Jane, and K-9. And I don't need to tell you who Casanova is."

She studied each of them as they stared at her. Silence rang throughout the TARDIS.

I pressed a button on the console. "It's about eight in London, 2013..."

"Is that where you're spending your time now?" Romana walked around, observing the interior.

"Yes. I'm thinking of leaving soon, though. Lovely place, don't get me wrong, but I'm a bit tired of it, after the Doctor spent so much time there."

"So you're still watching over your brother, I imagine. You always did."

"He is my responsibility. After all, he can't seem to do anything by himself..."

"That was something I was to look up to on Gallifrey. A Time Lord should protect another Time Lord; you did almost every day, even when you were in the Academy and when he was exiled."

"Well, he couldn't be alone. Susan and a few humans weren't enough to help him. I mean, it was perfectly fine when you traveled with him. That gave me a bit of a break, actually."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Sorry to break in," Tegan piped up. "But Donna's missing now."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed my index finger left, where Donna Noble was coming out of a room in a hall. "She's right there."

"No, not that Donna! The one you brought in!"

"Oh, her..." then I realized what was going on. "Dammit!"

I ran down and into a random hallway. Romana and Tegan followed. "Sarah Jane sent everyone to look for her."

"That'll take a while: there are hundreds of rooms and only ten people searching."

"And one robot," Romana reminded me.

"And K-9," I stopped in the middle of the hall. "Romana, check these six rooms," I pointed to my right. "Tegan, check the eight," I pointed left. "And I'll search the rest."

We all split up. The first four out of ten rooms were storage closets._ I should really check to see what's in these sometime soon... _One pool- no Donna. Two libraries- no Donna. Two bedrooms- no Donna. One walk in closet- guess.

Romana was waiting for me in the hall. She shook her head. I sighed. "Maybe Te-"

Knocking came from one of the doors on my left. The other Time Lady and I looked at each other, asking if we should check what was going on. The answer was going to be yes, anyway. I opened the door. Tegan was waiting for us, anxious. Romana started talking to her, but I walked past them. Soon, she followed.

"Careful!" the Australian hollered.

Donna was on her back, shaking. Her eyes were open as wide as possible. She was obviously possessed. For once, I was nervous for myself. What if she suddenly killed me, and I died too quickly to regenerate?

"She's probably too strong for the two of us," Romana was even frightened. "Are there any half Time Lords in here?"

I turned to Tegan. "Send River and Casanova here... Actually, send Donna, also. But don't come back with them, for your safety."

"But what about you two?"

"We can regenerate. You can't. Now go."

She left with the door open, but I didn't hear many footsteps. Just talking between her and someone whose voice I couldn't catch. Casanova ran in a minute later. "Is she ok?"

"Is there any way someone could have gotten into her mind?" Romana observed her.

I explained, "Maybe they got in because she was drugged so that she would forget the Doctor. She forced us to stop and let her out wherever we were, and that happened to be the library."

"Then how was she given Rohypnol?" Casa asked.

"Someone gave it to her right before we left; I saw it."

"What is your relation to her?" she asked Casanova.

"Closest relative on the TARDIS," he looked at me.

Donna's arm twitched. "Whoever is in her is trying to kill her to get her body."

"Could it be the Master?" I asked.

"If he's trying to take over the universe again, then probably it is..."

"What happened?" the other Donna was in the doorway with River.

As they walked, I spoke. "The Master. She's his next victim."

"And why are we needed?" River put her hands on her hips.

"You three are part Time Lord. We might need your help."

"So I'm still Time Lord? Even though the Doctor forced me to forge-"

I grabbed her arm and dug my fingernails in for a minute, leaving four red marks. "Now you are."

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Well, would you rather that or would you rather me bite you, kiss you, or have you take my saliva?"

Donna was disgusted. "I'll take it this way."

River and Casanova trod over to the younger Donna.

"Thalia?" the one who was fine whispered.

"Yes?"

"Is she... A copy?"

I looked at her. "From CAL? Of course not. Why would she be?"

"I checked on the twins and Ella said she saw her and that they knew her from 'home', meaning CAL."

"Is it just her or does Joshua know her as well?"

"He denied it, but she may be right..."

"Donna, she traveled with the Doctor, Casanova, and I. She's totally real."

"Then what was she talking about?"

"She may be thinking about real life, as in the future, if they are real. Since there are about forty people on Earth that look exactly like one, Donna might've looked like she would."

"That makes no sense to me."

"It does if you think about i-"

Donna jerked up into sitting position, screaming for no reason. The three of them backed up a bit. "He will win. He will win."

"Who's he?" Casanova questioned.

She fell back down. "He will be victorious," her voiced softened.

Romana turned her up to me. "You were right. That's definitely the Master."

I locked my sight on the possessed one. "Donna," I called for the other. "Go see if Ella's still saying she's a copy."

•Donna has a way of sneaking up behind me when I'm least expecting it. "She is. How is this connected?"

I rolled my eyes to look at the ceiling. "I think I know how. River, care to assist me into CAL?"

"Why do we need to go?"

"We brought the twins here- don't ask, I don't like answering questions."

"And...?" she didn't seem like she had any questions.

Donna continued for me, "Ella's saying that she's..."

"... A copy. The same as all of them."

We looked to the Donna who was still on the marble floor of the empty, dark room. Her vision was fixed on the other one, who stared back.

"Save her," tears started streaming down her face.

"What?"

"Please, save her. If you can't guarantee the twins are real, save her for me."

I couldn't speak. Guilt gathered in my hearts, sinking them. I couldn't make any promises. "River; let's go. Casanova, you control the TARDIS if we don't come back. If not, Romana or Donna."

"I can't fly the TARDIS," Donna dried her eyes.

I stepped over to her. "Yes, you can. You just don't know you can," I took my sonic out of my jacket pocket and handed it to her.

I ran out, hearing River's footsteps follow behind. "How do we get there?"

We reached the room at the end of the hall. "Through here."

A teleportation device waited for us. We stepped on at the same time. "Who is that Donna?"

I pressed different buttons (_This is all I do_, I thought). "Oh, you know."

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Well, then," I stopped pressing. "Spoilers."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was in front of a river with... River at my side. She extended her arm with something in her hand. I reached out and she dropped an earpiece. "I found this in the room I stay in. You can hear what happens in the control room."

I put mine in. "Brilliant, River."

Honestly, I wasn't planning on listening much. Unless, of course, someone was screaming because they were being murdered by the Donna possessed by the Master.

"Oh, look. Isn't this a lovely way to reunite with you, Thalia?"

We turned around. The Master wore his usual grin and a business suit.

"Shut up. I don't even care about you anymore."

"Oh, is that right?"

"No, actually. I never cared for you, really."

"You would've if we did actually get married. And I always can make that happen," he suggested.

"How dare you speak to her like that!"

"River, don't get involved," I warned her.

"She's right, Song. This is our business. Unless, of course, you predicted my plan, also."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Nothing special," he shrugged and walked down to us. "Just take over your TARDIS, first, and then Earth with a bit of help from the daleks. We're friends now. Surprised?"

I grabbed his neck as tight as possible. "Don't you do anything to her, Master. Our planet depends on her."

He started to go blue, but still smirked. "I no longer care about Gallifrey. A weak planet with weak rulers was all it was."

I was about to shoot criticism at him before I heard something on my earpiece: "So you're dating my sister now," the twelfth regeneration of the Doctor said.

"Yeah, but..." Jack started.

"Well, isn't that class," he interrupted sarcastically.

I kept a tight grip around the Master's throat, but remained silent, listening. Clamorous footsteps came from a distance (from a hallway, I assumed).

"Doctor!" Donna Noble screamed.

"Oh, it's you again," he sounded surprised and sickened at the fact that she came.

"Doctor, please save her!"

"Who's her? Thalia better not be dead. I still owe her since... Well, since I was young."

_Yes, you do, Doctor._

"No, Thalia's trying to get the Master. He's possessed your wife!"

There were no words for a moment. "Which one?"

"Her name's Donna; believe me, Spaceman, it's not me. I-"

"Do you happen to have a sonic screwdriver with you?" Silence. "Good, now pull it... Good, Donna. You're doing better than I thought you would."

"I still have your Time Lord brain, Spaceman. And see? I'm alive!"

"Don't pull the guilt trap on me, Earthgirl. Now, point the sonic at me... And you see that thing at the top? When I tell you to, press it, turn around, and press it again. So... Now!"

I heard the sonic working. I let go of the Master, who fell in the grass, gasping for air. I wasn't going to show any mercy, though. I dug the heel of my foot into his crotch, which, after spending a year with him, I learnt is his soft spot.

"... Now point it at us, and..."

The screwdriver was at work again. A few seconds later, my brother and Jack appeared beside us. I stepped off of the Master.

"Hello, Master."

"Doctor," he sat up.

"Let me guess- you'll now tell me your plan to take over the universe. How non-cliché of you."

He put a straight face on. "Very funny, Doctor. I see this is one of your more humorous regenerations."

"It is!" the Doctor smiled. "I'm handsome, funny, smart, liked, and ginger! What more could a Time Lord ask for?"

River smirked in pride of her ex-husband. I was even proud of my little brother at that moment.

"Oh, and I've noticed our meetings are very boring, except when you're killed, because then, they're fun. So I brought along a friend to make them more interesting- his name is Jack Harkness. You might know him because I'm sure that he's had sex with every living thing that has touched Earth."

"I think I know him," Jack commented. I wasn't sure I'd he was joking or not.

"Jack here has a 51st-century weapon on him: a sonic blaster. It's class, you know? It can spice up any boring day! Just shoot something with it!"

Jack pointed the blaster at the other Time Lord. The Master raised his arms up. "Before you kill me, I have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Is that what you're saying now? 'Class'?"

"Is there a problem with it?"

"It's almost as awful as the French thing."

"Allons-y? I should start saying that again, actually..."

Jack fired the blaster only once, taking the Master out. They suddenly disappeared. I imagined they were in the TARDIS, and I was proven right when I heard Donna gasp.

"You did it. You saved her!"

"No, Donna," the Doctor said with a laugh. "You did."

I didn't hear anything else from the earpiece, so I took it out. "That was probably just a clone, but it proves what he can do."

She nodded and took her sonic out. "Come closer."

I stepped right so that I was only a few centimeters away. She pointed it at us and within seconds, we were in the TARDIS control room. Donna seemed to be waiting for us.

"Much happen when we were gone?" I asked.

"He saved her!"

I walked towards the hall where the room was. "Brilliant. Maybe he's useful, after all..."

Rose, Martha, Jack, Amy, Tegan, and Sarah Jane were waiting by the door, looking in until they saw me. I nodded to them and walked into the room. Romana and Casanova were crouched over the other Donna's body.

"How is she?" I asked when I was in.

They both glanced up at me. The Time Lady was about to say something before the weak call from the floor: "Doctor... I saw him..."

My eyes widened and hearts lightened. I sauntered over to her. "He's in his TARDIS now."

She pushed herself up. "Where are we? What even happened?"

"My TARDIS," I moved my eyes down. "Casa, take her to her room and explain."

He slowly got up and signaled for her to follow him out of the room. Romana's eyes were set on them. "Who are they?"

"She's one of the Doctor's wives. I'd say his favorite."

"Then why hasn't he spoken of her?"

I knew what to say, I just couldn't put it into words, like so many times before. "He hadn't met her when you knew him on Gallifrey and in his fourth regeneration. He did in his twelfth."

"Is that how long it takes a Time Lord to find love? Twelve regenerations?" She joked.

"Only for the unlucky ones."

* * *

The twins were in bed when I went into their rooms few minutes later.

"Who was that man?" Joshua was frightened.

"The Master," Ella told him.

"How do you know?" I squinted and tilted my head.

"He told me."

"How did he tell you?"

"In my mind."

_She was possessed, too...? How...?_

"What did he tell you?"

"He would have the universe to himself after he took over your home. And he called it a 'TARDIS'. And he said the Doctor couldn't stop him."

"But the Doctor can stop him," Josh seemed confused.

Did River tell them about him...? I walked over to her bed, knelt down, and grabbed the end. "I promise the Doctor will stop him. And he won't ever come in here again."

Her eyes widened, as if she were unsure if to trust me or not, but then she nodded.

"And you're ok now?"

She moved her head up and down again, this time, faster.

"You're very brave, Ella."

_Considering all you'll have to face with me..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I quickly scribbled the words down on a piece of loose paper that was lying around in a storage closet: _You may not understand this now, but I'm sure you will at some point. You were so brave. All through this, you were so, so brave._

"Like she'll really understand this..." I said to myself. What would Ella have been, four or five?

But I couldn't just stop there. I had already started and if I threw it out, I'd find it someday and regret not giving it to her.

_The Doctor would've been so proud of you. You proved that you're the daughter of the most important woman in the universe. You have more bravery than anything that I've ever seen._

"Thalia?" Casanova called quietly. I looked up. "She's alright now."

I nodded. "I'll have to thank the Doctor if he calls."

"Me too..." he only mouthed at first, but then raised his voice to say, "I'm going to bed now."

"Ok; we're not doing that much tomorrow. I'll just drop Martha, Rose, and Donna Noble off at home for a while to explain to their families where they're going. Or just to say goodbye, in Donna's case. You can come along, if you want."

"That'd be interesting. Maybe awkward."

I smiled and looked back down at the paper. "Goodnight, Casanova."

_You may not remember me by the time you read this. Maybe it's better you don't. I promised you something that I possibly wasn't able to do. You trusted and believed in me. Maybe there was something better you could've believed in. Something more trustworthy. Something that deserved to be believed._

"Hey," Jack took a seat in the sitting room.

"Oh, hello," I held the paper to my chest so that he couldn't see it.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I'm fine."

"So you're not fine."

"How would you know?" I tried to smile.

"Remember what the Doctor said: I've done it with every living thing that touched Earth. I speak fluent Female."

"Ok, so Female is now a language."

"Always was."

I laughed. "And have you really done it with everyone...?"

He raised his index finger. "Most humanoid things. Haven't tried a few things- like those Adipose things. How do you think they'd-?"

"Jack, you're disgusting."

"I know they're fat, but they're adorable, those things!"

I covered my face with my right hand. "I sometimes wonder why I'm dating you."

"I can give you ten reasons right now," he leaned forward.

"Maybe some other time, Captain."

"You're right. I'll be in my bedroom."

"I'll be in the same place. Come by if you can't sleep, I'll be the only one awake."

He got out of his seat, saluted me, and walked out. I brought the paper back down.

_There were so many better people who you could've chosen to help you. But instead, you trusted a Time Lady who barely knew what to do. I honestly didn't know how the road to proof will be, but I swear that I knew you were real. It was one of those things I could just sense._

"Why did you just leave me there?"

I slammed the paper face down on the console and jerked my head up. The younger Donna was in a doorway, looking like she was going to attack me, start to cry, or both. "What do you mean?"

"He told me that you left me in the library."

"Donna, you forced us to. You forgot who the Doctor was and told us to drop you off at the nearest location, no matter where that was."

"Why would I have forgotten the Doctor?" she came towards me.

"I scanned you and you were heavily drugged. The Master obviously did it."

"I don't remember being-"

"Of course you don't, you probably can't remember a bloody thing about it, can you? Can you remember that you did it because it would supposedly save your mother's life?"

"Actually, yes, I can. And I'll never know if she was saved or not. I can't even meet her once, can I?"

"Donna..."

"Oh, and the Doctor can't go back on anyone's timeline, right? What about Rose Tyler meeting her father? And he rarely said anything about her to me."

_Surprisingly_, I thought.

"Supposedly, I was the most brilliant friend of his, according to him, but he never did me any favors, did he?"

Before I could speak, another voice came from a corridor. "Sorry to interrupt..."

The younger Donna turned around to the other one. "Get the hell out."

"Sorry?"

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Donna, stop, she can come here if she wants to..."

"Oh, so you're the only one allowed in the control room, Doctor's Angel?" she walked to us.

"Donna..." I grunted through my teeth.

"You're not worthy to even mention the Doctor's name..." the younger one scowled.

"Donna!" I warned her.

"...The Doctor is so much more than you think he is, if you even know who he is."

"Of course she does, why else would she be here?"

"I'm not stupid. I have more common sense than you, quite obviously."

"And how?" the younger moved to her, studying her.

"I'm not the one who took a roofie from a mastermind trying to take over the world."

She moved her head back and her jaw dropped. "Donna! Behave!" I admonished.

Nothing changed in her tone, though. "It only goes to show that your I.Q. is about half your age."

"What?" the younger took a step closer, as if she'd kill Donna with her bare hands at any second.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A quarter is more accurate, right?"

She grabbed Donna's neck. "I'd watch what I was saying right now if I were you, you prat."

"Donna, let go of her," I commanded. She made no movement, so I grabbed her and pushed her away. "You better stop this. You're acting like you did earlier. I know you can't get what you want right now, and I'm sorry for that. Please put up with this for now."

"I have a whole list of things I want. You can get me a ton of them right now."

"No, I can't."

"You have more control of time than your brother, and he couldn't do anything. I know you can."

I clenched my fists. I could do something, but it would've made the situation strange and probably would fail. I chose to stick to my usual tactic- get off topic. "You have no right to go off on Donna, though. You would be dead if it weren't for her."

The one I was talking about looked about to say that she didn't do anything, but held it back so she didn't appear to be on Donna's side.

"She brought the Doctor here. If she didn't, the Master would've taken over your mind and body totally."

The younger Donna grabbed onto the console for support as she stood up. She looked past me, to her look alike and hesitantly said, "Sorry."

"Yeah, I'd hope so," she crossed her arms.

I walked around the console, like I always did; making sure everything was in place. "Maybe it isn't your fault..."

"Nice one, Thalia. After giving me that speech saying I should behave, it's not my fault."

I wanted to say, "Good job exaggerating", but I restrained myself.

The other Donna said, "I'm lost. Who's fault is it, really?"

I looked up at them both. "Mine."

They exchanged looks. "All you did was knock me down."

"Yeah; you didn't really do anything wrong."

"As far as you two know, I didn't."

"So there's no need to apologize," Donna Noble threw in a small laugh. "It can't be that bad."

"It is, though. I didn't introduce you two properly."

She lost her smile when she saw I was serious. "What d'you mean?"

Slowly, I walked over to the younger Donna. "You wanted me to help you find your mother."

She nodded, agreeing with what I said.

"But you want her as you knew her."

"I don't care what she looks like, as long as it's really her."

"Alright. I'm sorry this took so long. We could've done this earlier, but didn't."

Her face shot off a hopeful expression. I gently pushed her to the other Donna, so that they were face to face with each other.

"Ok, so Donna, this is Donna Noble, otherwise known as the DoctorDonna. Donna, this is Donna McAvoy, originally named Ella McAvoy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Both of them stared at each other, eyes open wide with tears forming. "You're real..." Donna told her.

Her future daughter advanced towards her and clung onto her, weeping. "I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you..."

The tears turned into silent wails. Donna put her arms across her back. She started to sob before she could accept the apology.

"Should I... Leave?" I asked and pointed to a doorway.

They broke apart. "No, stay," Ella wiped her eyes with her left thumb and index finger. "You can probably explain most of this better than I can."

Donna blinked a few times. "I'll be asking both of you questions, anyway."

I nodded. "Then let's start."

"When were you born?"

Quickly, Ella replied, "December 22 in 2013."

"Ah, great. Right around Christmas," she rolled her eyes.

"You always said that and the year before were you first two 'good' Christmases."

"What happened before...? Oh, yeah, Lee proposing... Did I stay married to him?"

She nodded. "And he didn't remarry after you died."

"Yeah, about that: when do I die?"

Ella didn't seem so upset to answer, possibly because she was there. "When I was fourteen. Car accident."

"We could always prevent that," I suggested. They both looked at me. "The Doctor and I could try to."

"Well, who knew? Spaceman's pretty good after all..."

Her daughter smiled. "You always referred to him as 'Spaceman' when you talked about him. A young guy, thin as a rail, fluffy brown hair, casual suit... It was a surprise when I found an athletic young guy in a tuxedo with hair that I want mine to look like."

"He didn't know what year he was in. He thought she was you," I told Donna.

She looked somewhat impressed for a moment, but then remembered something I told her a few days prior: "Wait- you're married to the Doctor, aren't you?"

"What?" Ella looked to me.

"You will be. I'll give it a year or two. Not now, don't worry."

"Ok..."

"I'm taking you back to Chiswick for the day tomorrow, Donna. I'm sending Rose and Martha home, also, just to explain where they're going to their families."

"As long as I come back here, I'm fine."

"Alright, good. And... You'll come with us, Ella."

* * *

Donna did know how to control the TARDIS. She decided that she'd instruct me as I did it the next morning.

"But you knew it!" Ella said to someone in a hall. She and Casa appeared a moment later. She pointed to him "He knew who you were all this time!"

"Come again?"

I knew what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. That's Joshua after three regenerations."

"Wha...?" she gasped. "I was flirting with my son...?"

"Sorry I didn't stop you. Didn't want to ruin your fun."

"I was trying to pick up my son," she raised her voice.

"Yeah, while your engaged to his father. Not the smartest move, Donna."

While she was focusing on how embarrassed with herself she was, I decided to test something out: what if the CAL twins met the older ones? I walked past them and into the hall where their room was. They were barely awake when I opened the door.

"Remember how I told you I'd prove you were real? I have that proof!"

"But it's early!" the young Joshua complained as he rubbed his eyes. "We're tired!"

"Alright then!"

I ran over, lifted him out, and carried him in my right arm. He seemed excited all of a sudden. Next, I took Ella out and balanced her in my left arm.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed.

We were out of the room. I had a random burst of energy as we came into the control room. The three there turned their eyes to us. The younger twins suddenly became shy as their older selves smiled at them.

"Hello, self," Ella took herself from me.

"Are you really me?"

"Of course; just older. I remember being you."

Josh took himself. "Hello."

"You're me!"

He grinned. "Yes."

"Was your childhood the same as it was in CAL?" Donna asked.

Her daughter answered, "No, very few things were the same. I mean, we had the house across from the park, but not like that one."

"Alright... And did you really make that supremely ugly thing?"

"Mum! It wasn't ugly!"

I reminded Donna, "And considering her age, it's normal to have the artistic talent of a cat."

"Oi!"

"You're definitely my daughter…" she muttered. "Oh, and honestly, do I age much?"

The older twins looked at each other and shook their heads. "You do change your hair a bit, though," Joshua explained.

"Yeah; that's why I couldn't recognize you."

"Are we going back soon?" the younger her asked.

"Yes," I took them both.

"But Ella and I want to stay!"

"That won't be the last time you'll say that," the older him commented.

"You'll be back again," I told him and started walking to their room.

I put them back into their beds, smiled, and left, closing the door behind me.

"Hello, Doctor," I saw Donna say to the monitor.

"Hello, Earthgirl. Everyone alright there? You know who Donna is now, I assume?"

"Yes. And she says she's not married to you."

"I had a ton of wives named Donna-"

"Oi!" Ella sped over to the screen.

"Donna's not even your real name," he defended.

"There's two of them," his tenth regeneration's voice came in, sounding terrified.

"Frankly, I prefer the younger one," Twelve muttered.

Ten was even more horrified. "You fell in love with Donna Noble's daughter!"

"Well, technically, you did, too. And so did you three."

The fifth's voice exclaimed, "I don't even know who she-"

"Doctor!" Tegan called from behind me.

"Tegan...?" they all said at the same time. I laughed in my head at the thought of all of them looking at each other, not knowing what to think.

She ran past me and to the monitor. "You're... old! What happened?"

Five decided not to answer her question. "Is my sister there?"

"Of course I am, Doctor," I padded over.

His twelfth spoke. "How is your head not falling off, between Jovanka, Noble, and McAvoy?"

They all looked at each other, faces asking, "Did he really just say that?" I looked at the screen. They were in either in his or the eighth's TARDIS. "Why'd you move?"

Eleven head gestured to Eight. "His is the only one without the smoke..."

"What smoke?"

"We found some gas in all TARDISes but his. It's not even warm. It left a frost in my control room. We honestly don't have that much food or water... The gas is starting to seep in here..."

"Doctor...?" Amy came in. Jack and River were behind her.

"Good! Amy!" I looked at her. "Go get a few things from storage closets for the Doctor... Doctors. You too, Jack, River."

"Ah, great, those two. Innuendos in space..." Twelve muttered sarcastically.

"...Go get water, some food, and maybe a few coats from the storage closet. And gas masks, don't forget them!"

_This will be great, I thought. I'll see them and imagine them saying, "Are you my mummy?"_

"Oh, and some other clothes and shoes. Do you five need them?"

"Clothes would be nice, but there's no need for shoes," Eight said, seeming proud.

I stepped away from the camera's view. "Get shoes. He's been wearing the same pair for thirteen years now," I mouthed to the three waiting for me to tell them what to get.

They nodded and turned around to leave. I came back into view. "Thanks for that," Eleven grinned.

"No problem. Oh, forgot to tell you- all of you, we brought Sarah Jane and Romana's second regeneration along with us."

They looked at each other, nodding. "It's good you have them," Twelve said.

"And for you, we have Joshua. Still goes by Casanova, by the way."

Josh came over. "Hello, Doctor."

"Oh, hey there," he awkwardly laughed, as if he wanted to forget that we left him in Torchwood's underground layer. "Sorry for leaving you! Hey, at least you had K-9..."

"He's not much use," he pretended to laugh along.

The Doctor stopped. "Please, that's not true. All of my companions are useful."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Ah, thank you," Twelve said as I soniced the supplies over.

"No problem."

"Know where you're going next?"

"Dropping Rose, Martha, and Donna home for the day, then going wherever you go."

"Why?" Ten asked.

"I know something will happen to you, after last night with the Master. The duplicate said he has the daleks helping him."

"Thalia, you should stay out of this..." Five showed sympathy.

"No, Doctor. I have these companions with me; I'm not going to just leave them."

He looked at himself for approval. "Fine, as long as you get out alive."

"Remember, you're still the younger one. I should be telling you that you can only come if you get out alive."

"That's never stopped me before," Eight said.

"Goodbye, Doctor," I tried to laugh.

"Goodbye, Thalia," they all said at the same time.

The screen went black. "I hate that man," Ella said through her teeth.

"Yeah, right," Josh chortled. "You're mad in love with him."

"Shut up, you!"

"Children, behave," I muttered.

He looked at me. "You're reminding me of River now."

"Pardon?" River raised her eyebrows.

"Don't remember us? You took care of us. I'm Joshua."

"I'm Ella. Remember? You told us about the Doctor in that CAL world."

River shook her head. "There's no way..."

"Yeah, there is. I was that good little girl, he was that imp..."

"Oh, I'm the imp?"

"God, you're embarrassing..." Donna muttered.

"You two are..."

"Yes, we are. I apologize for her."

"What's going on?" Rose walked in with Martha, Romana, and Sarah Jane.

"Oh, you just missed the Doctor," I explained.

"He called?"

"Yes, he just needed a few things. Food, extra water, new clothes..."

"Exactly what you need," Ella rolled her eyes.

I did my best not to look annoyed with her. "Alright. I can get that." I pressed down on a button. My jacket changed color, from pitch black to TARDIS blue.

She studied it top to bottom. "It'll do."

"Good. And this is the first and last time I'm changing it. My TARDIS, my rules. Oh, Rose, come here."

She looked at everyone behind her and slowly came over. "Yeah?"

"I'll just send you home for now. Tell whoever where you're going, why, etcetera. You'll come back this evening. Is that alright?"

She nodded. I took a step back and soniced her. She disappeared.

"Come on up, Martha; you're next," I told her and she walked towards me. "The same goes for you. You'll be there in three... Two..." I made her vanish. I stuck the screwdriver in my pocket. "So everyone else, feel free to explore the TARDIS. I'll be taking Donna to Chiswick... Donna?"

She wasn't there when I turned around. _Where...? _My thought was interrupted by a squeal. She rushed out of a closet holding a slim white gown. "I'm going to borrow this."

"You were snooping around in my closet."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Do you do that to all your friends?"

"No! Well, maybe one or two... But that's beside the point! Can I borrow it?"

"Go right ahead."

"So you were married." I turned around. Everyone but Jack had left.

"In the 51st century, yeah."

He looked down. "Time Lord?"

"No; but he has been around for a while."

He nodded and walked away, morose and not knowing who I was talking about. I went beside Casanova, who was staring at his sister and mother admiring the dress.

"Check the side, Donna," I called.

She felt down... "Pockets. It has bloody pockets."

I smiled. "You never know when you might need them. And like everything here, they're bigger on the inside."

"Are you stalking me, so you know what I need?"

"No; just the Doctor."

* * *

The four of us- Donna, Ella, Josh, and I- were grinning as Sylvia opened the door. She said nothing for a few seconds, but then pointed to the twins with her head. "Who the hell are they?"

Donna stepped in, and the three of us followed. "Nice to see you, too."

Soon, we were in the dining room... Or, Donna, Ella, and I were. Wilf was sitting down at the table, but stood up when he saw us. "Donna!" He noticed the new girl. "Hello, Wilfred Mott."

She kept simpering. "Yes."

"Are you going to say who she is or not?" Sylvia stormed in.

Donna pointed her index finger at herself and then to Ella a few times. "No resemblance?"

"Who... Donna?" Lee quickly walked in with Josh following behind him.

"Hi, Dad," his daughter giggled.

He shook his head. "I don't have any children..."

"Yet," I corrected him.

"Yeah, remember that 'future' we had planned out in the library?" Donna put her hands on the edge of the table and leaned back.

He looked at Ella, then Joshua. "Y-you're the twins."

The question didn't need answering. Josh ran his finger across the table. "More dust this time. Considering that you'll be drilling the fact that dust is evil into our heads."

"What are you talking about? You've never been here! Donna, why don't you explain? You have no children!"

"You heard Thalia, Mum. Yet. Give it a few years."

"Well, where are we now?" Ella asked.

"January 2013," Wilf answered.

"Give it till December. Oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. Ella McAvoy. That, over there, is Josh. Sorry about his behavior."

Sylvia and Wilf looked at each other, and then back to her. "You're Donna's twins."

"Yeah," they said at the same time.

"I'll be borrowing them for two or three days," I mentioned.

Donna snapped into a serious mood. "Two or three days?"

"Yes. Is there a problem...?"

She left the room. I didn't hesitate to follow her. "Am I going to have to forget all of this?" the question sounded more like a statement.

"No, Donna. The Doctor just didn't know that-"

"Now is a bit early to face disappointment. At least I couldn't remember it last time."

"What? Donna, you ought to have known that you were going to leave at some time..."

She whirled around. "I don't want to come anymore."

* * *

**Oi, that was short. I apologize, I sorta rushed it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I didn't say anything after the words passed through her lips. The only sound was from talking in the other room. Until, that is, the doorbell rang. Lee ran out of the room to answer it.

Donna and I looked past him to see who was there. I managed to catch sight of a soldier in uniform with a red cap on his head. "Private Pandofski, UNIT. A state of emergency has been ruled for all of London for the next five to seven days. No one is to lea-"

"And why is this declared?" I crossed my arms over my chest and went over.

"A deadly storm is to hit London directly within the next few days, possibly including fumes similar to the ATMOS disaster in 2009."

"What if the storm doesn't come?" He had no response. "Let's say, oh, I don't know, the Doctor comes and stops it. He always does, doesn't he?"

"How do you know of the Doctor, Miss?"

"I'm his sister, a Time Lady. I look down on modern UNIT in shame. The Doctor could do with a better team than that..."

"What about UNIT?" Ella asked as she and the other three came in.

"Private Pandofski over here is part of the former UNIT, as you know it," I explained.

Josh took out an ID card from his jacket pocket. "Major-General Joshua McAvoy."

She did the same. "Field Marshal Isabella McAvoy."

"You work for UNIT?" Donna whispered to her.

"Yeah; we were recruited in our last year at Oxford."

"See?" Sylvia nagged. "They could get into Oxford."

"Shut up, they were born with Time Lord knowledge."

The private didn't recognize the twins, and looked as if he had a hard time believing that they were so young and in such high positions.

"Remember, I'm a Time Lady," I mentioned.

"Yes, she is," Ella put her ID away. "We were given our positions in 2038. Go travel there sometime; you'll see our names everywhere on UNIT's territory."

The private paused for a moment, but then took a transmitter off his belt. "Colonel, this is Pandofski, reporting from the..."

"Mott-Noble," I mouthed to him.

"Mott-Noble household."

"Noble," the voice of Colonel Augustus Oduya repeated.

"Yes, sir. There's a girl... Claiming to be the Doctor's sister..."

"Is there a police box nearby?"

I pointed right. The TARDIS was there, now visible. "Yes, sir."

"You can trust her, then."

"She claims to have brought a future Major-General and Field Marshall for UNIT."

"What are their names?"

"Joshua and Isabella McAvoy."

"Put the Field Marshal on."

He handed Ella the transmitter. She stepped outside and signaled for Donna and me to follow her. "Oduya, you better listen to my command. A state of emergency isn't enough to save London."

"Then what is, Field Marshal?" he sounded like he didn't have time to listen to her.

We stopped in the middle of the road. "You have a Time Lord who will kill every last person on the planet to have it for himself teaming up with deadly alien robot-like things. They'll attack all of England, if not all of Britain."

"And why Britain, Miss?"

"Because they know that the Doctor seems to always come around here and they want to kill him, first, so no one can be saved. Ask your future Scientific Advisor," she put it near my face.

"That's the main goal of some Time Lords," I started. "We need to protect Earth when UNIT and Torchwood don't. So why not attack them first so there'll be barely any protection?"

She took the transmitter back. "Thalia de Lungbarrow has spoken."

"May I ask what background you have in our future?"

"I prevented the daleks from recreating. I wiped out the cybermen. I helped design the spacecraft that sent four hundred UNIT soldiers into orbit to destroy dozens of things that you've never heard of. Oh, and maybe some family information would help. I'm the half-Time Lord daughter of Donna Noble. I'm sure you at UNIT have heard of her. You know, prevented the Doctor's death in the 2007 Christmas Racnoss incident, assisted him during the 2009 Sontaran disaster, killed off the daleks..."

"So you're a professional."

"It runs in the family."

"Excuse me for a moment."

Josh came over, now wearing a long black coat with UNIT badges on the shoulders. "The storm is as dangerous as they think. It's going to circle in on London specifically, and then move outwards."

A private came over holding three similar coats. He gave them to each of us. We all put them on. "Is there really a gas?" Donna asked.

"Yeah; it'd take out anyone in seconds."

The transmitter went off again. "Miss, what is your plan?"

Ella held it up and we started to walk again. "We need to evacuate all of London."

Donna turned her head to her, shocked and disgusted.

"To where?" the colonel asked, now more interested in what she had to say.

"Are there houses open in Leeds-?"

"Are you mad?" Donna stopped her.

"What?" she put the transceiver down.

"You can't send everyone to Leeds! I never told you about that alternate timeline?"

"Mum, it's for London's sake. You won't even witness it. You'll be with us..."

"I will. I'm- I'm not going with you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Miss?" the colonel called.

She picked it up again and we started walking. "You are not to remove any foreigners under any circumstances."

"If we need to set up labor camps..."

"You absolutely will not recreate concentration camps under my watch, Oduya. No one is to be killed by UNIT except for the enemy."

"... Yes, Miss. Any other commands...?"

"Keep moving refugees north until you can't get any further. Then move west to America. The storm ought to calm down by the Atlantic."

"And would you know much about the enemy, Miss?"

"The daleks will probably come in a ship. Evacuate whatever town they're in before it reaches ground level. If not everyone has escaped, quarantine the area. Send your best soldiers. Stay at least fifty metres away, in hiding, if possible. If they can't see them, they won't attack them directly. Only fire if provoked, and only fire at them. Whatever they do, don't kill the leader first; that'll lead to retaliation.

"As for the Master, he's ours. Once again, you'll know him as Harold Saxon. Tell everyone to avoid him at all costs. The Doctor will take care of him."

"I will give them those instructions."

"Go-"

The scream of a private interrupted her. We turned around to see him grabbing his face. Rain started coming down. Josh, Ella, Donna, and I looked around. Holes started forming in coats.

"Agh!" a drop fell on Josh, leaving a tear in his jacket.

I got an idea of what it was. "Don't look up! It'll burn your eyes! Get under cover!"

Several soldiers followed my order. "Ah!"

I turned to see Ella grabbing her right wrist. A perfect line was being formed by a tiny drop of rain ripping her skin and some flesh off.

"Come with me!" Pandofski ran by. We all sped after him.

He jumped into an olive green van and we did the same. About a dozen more UNIT privates were in already. Their transceivers went off all at once: "Before you are your future Major-General, Joshua McAvoy, and Field Marshal, Isabella McAvoy."

The privates saluted them in synchronization.

"There is also your Scientific Advisors, Doctor Donna Noble..."

"Doctor...?" she whispered.

"... And Thalia de Lungbarrow, sister to the Doctor."

They saluted us next. Ella noticed a full bottle of water. "Mind if I borrow this?"

One private signaled for her to go ahead and use it. She opened it and poured it on her wound, wincing in pain.

"I'm going to need to take a pH test," she shook off excess water and went for a test tube.

"And Thalia, look just to see if you recognize anything," Josh took a microscope over and plugged it in at a jack in the wall.

Ella held the tube to a slip of paper. "This is pure acid..." She grabbed a slide and stuck it out. Once a drop fell on it, she put it under the microscope for me.

"Thanks." I adjusted the lens to see it clearly.

It looked like any ordinary drop of rain at first, but as I focused in on it, I saw the red specks.

"Never had rain like this in London," Donna commented.

I added, "And it may be the last time that you'll see rain in London."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"That's impossible," Donna came over. "It's bloody London."

"This isn't just rain, Donna. It's a mineral only found on Gallifrey that is meant to dehydrate the land and rip off the flesh of anything. It was used in the Time War by the Doctor specifically."

"Miss," the transmitter went off. "I will be waiting for you at 10 Downing Street with Prime Minister Brian Green."

"Why?" Ella started to speak as Pandofski handed it to her.

"You will broadcast a warning to all of Britain about the storm from here and give your plan."

"Alright, colonel," she looked at the driver and shut the door. "Let's go."

* * *

The colonel and Prime Minister were waiting when we were escorted inside. We introduced ourselves to the two.

"Field Marshal, you'll come with me," Green said and started to walk away. Ella went after him.

Oduya looked at a television on the wall. We stared at it. Though it was black then, it would turn on to the Prime Minister and Ella in minutes.

"If only we could just save London for now, then everywhere else..." Josh muttered.

"Save!" Donna exclaimed after a long pause. "Can't we save them to CAL or somewhere?"

I sighed. "That's in the 51st century. I can't take all of the UK with me. Besides, I don't know if the Master..." an idea came to me.

"Why would he still be there?"

"He's not. He was."

"Yeah, so?"

I looked at her. "Did Lee happen to tell you that he was part Time Lord?"

"No..."

"He told me he was just born in a TARDIS, but it might be something more. He could be the child of a Time Lord, and that might be what the Master wants. I mean, he drugged Ella in the library while Lee was there, he was in CAL, he's now in..."

"...Modern London," Donna finished for me. "I'm coming with you. So is he."

"Good. He and the Doctor will be-"

"They'll come on about now," the colonel told us.

The screen flickered on to Green and Ella at a desk. "Good afternoon. I interrupt your programs this afternoon with an emergency message from the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. An extraterrestrial storm is to reach London within five to seven days. A state of emergency was declared, but is now recalled. I will leave it to Field Marshal Isabella McAvoy to explain what will happen."

"Thank you," she started and looked directly at the camera, as if speaking to us directly. "Everyone living in the London area is to stay indoors until the rain stops. As Mr. Green said, it is extraterrestrial and does not even classify on a pH scale. As of tomorrow, we will go into Ultimate Code Red. I repeat, Ultimate Code Red.

"Tomorrow at eleven a.m., UNIT will take all residents of London to refuge homes in Leeds. Under no circumstances will anyone be left behind and houses will be searched. Nothing would be able to survive this storm, as it includes fumes more toxic than the ATMOS incident in 2009. This storm will spread. Residents of surrounding towns will move north or west.

"If there is an attack of daleks, alien robot-like things, before the storm comes, the area is to be evacuated. Anyone there who does not leave will not be able to. No one is to attack the dalek ship, as you are putting your and other lives in danger.

"If anyone who looks like Harold Saxon is found, avoid him at all costs. Lastly, there is a man needed. He can look like anything, from an old man with white hair to a skinny young man in a suit. He might hang around a 1950's police box. He will respond to 'Doctor'. If you see him, tell him that Earth needs him."

"And that is all, have a good evening."

_How can they? _I wondered.

Ella came running out to us. "Are we going back? To Chiswick?"

"Yes," I answered. "We need to get your father."

* * *

I scanned Lee with the sonic. "You know much about your parents?"

"N-no. I was adopted after my mother died when I was young."

I put the screwdriver away. "Well, your father was a Time Lord. Just what the Master would want. You're coming with us."

Everyone exchanged looks for a minute. Silence rang until Ella's mobile phone went off. She took it out, and raised an eyebrow when she saw the number. "Hello...?" we all looked at her. "Doctor! Alright... Ok... Good. Thanks so much, Doctor."

"So...?" Donna asked as she hung up.

"He's flying over in a few minutes," she smiled. "They landed near Rose's mother's house, so they met up with her and saw the broadcast. He said that it's merged as one TARDIS, so we need to follow it."

I ran to the front of the house and everyone followed. When I was at the door, I snapped my fingers, and the TARDIS materialized right outside. I peered through the glass, at the sky.

Five minutes passed. Everyone was still in the same place. I was still hopeful...

A blue box slowly glided along the clouds. "Now!"

Everyone said their goodbyes as I opened both the door to the house and to the TARDIS. We were in a few seconds later. All of the Doctor's former companions, including Rose amd Martha, who had probably just got in, came over to us, asking what happened.

Donna screamed at the console, "Follow that car...Dis. TARDIS."

Everyone gave her a confused look as we took off. "Really, Donna?" I asked. "Cardis?"

She rolled her eyes. "I meant to say TARDIS, but in every movie or show they say 'follow that car', so it came out as car."

As we stood up, Sarah Jane went over to Ella. "You're the future Field Marshal for UNIT?"

She grinned when she realized who was before her. "Sarah Jane Smith. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"Might I just thank you in advanced? I don't suppose it's good news, but before your death, you donated all of your life's savings to an Oxford scholarship program and that's how we got in."

"Well, at least I know I'm remembered for something good."

"You most definitely will be. The Sarah Jane Smith Training Facility will open in 2039."

"Thank you, that's excellent for me." they both chuckled.

I walked over to the console. As always, Donna followed me. "So to the Doctor next?"

I nodded. "Yes. If all goes well, we get to him alive."

"Why, are we going to die?"

I felt my hearts beat faster than ever. "I can't be sure anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all readers. Not to sound like I'm ungrateful or begging or anything, but it'd be great if more people could review. I mean, if you got this far, you obviously like it (thanks to everyone who does). So... please? Maybe?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Change your name."

"Hmm?" I looked up at River.

"You used Symphony Warren. Change it. The Master probably knows it already."

"Alright..." I shrugged. "Anne... Evans? It's common... And better than John Smith."

"Will do," she muttered.

* * *

I felt the TARDIS stop moving. "What happened?" Amy asked.

"The question isn't what..." I walked over to the monitor. "...but where."

The image of five daleks popped up on the screen. "Are we on a dalek planet?" she gazed at it.

"No. We're on Earth. Probably London, still..."

"So why're there daleks?"

"I have no clue."

Ella and River walked over to the door, handguns in both of their hands. "We're ready," the ginger told me.

I shook my head. "We should go through the back door."

"Your TARDIS has a back door?" Rose asked.

"All of them do. The Doctor doesn't use his." I walked to the back.

"Everyone should stay behind the TARDIS, except for Thalia and Ella... No, don't use that," River spoke as I was about to take out my sonic. She smiled, as if she were about to say something witty. "Annie, get your gun."

I looked at her for a moment, and then ran over to a closet for my weapon. When I had it, I joined Ella at the front of the crowd gathered by the door. We looked at each other for approval and then kicked open the doors.

I went left, she went right. We were right across from each other at the side of the TARDIS. The room was similar to the on Josh was in, but without the chemicals. The daleks all faced us. "_EXTERMINATE!_"

"I wouldn't," Ella told the centre one. "You're dealing with two professionals trained by Professor River Song."

_Play along_, she told me by telepathy.

"_EXTERMINATE_!" they all shouted at the same time. They appeared to be trying to shoot us, but they couldn't. Each shook their arms, but still, nothing happened.

_Shoot them_, Romana told me through ESP. _River is using her sonic screwdriver to prevent them from getting to you two_.

I shot one in its eyestalk. "_My vision is impaired! I cannot see!_"

Ella shot three more of them, and I got the last one. They wheeled around in circles, screaming that they couldn't see. I looked behind me and signaled for everyone to come out. They followed my instruction.

"Ok, we need to find the Doctor now. You all go look someplace, I'll find another way."

"Why go alone?" Rose asked.

"I have to talk to him privately."

"Then at least take K-9," Sarah Jane came forward with the tin dog at her side. He brought his head up.

"I will. Thank you."

She simpered and walked away to a nearby room, and everyone followed.

"K-9, we need to find the Doctor. You stay by me at all times, unless you see or hear the Doctor."

"Yes- Mis-tress."

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

We were in the center of the first floor of the building we were previously under. The place was pure white. No lights were on, so K-9's nose was lit up. It gave off just enough light. A balcony that was on the second floor was above him. I stood right outside of it.

I heard nothing at first while we were strolling along. But then the rapid tapping came along the balcony. I didn't look up; who knows who it'd be.

_Flip-flip-flip-flip-flip-flip_. Something fell on my head. Neither K-9 nor I made any noise. He stopped moving. I only saw dark stripes... Had I seen them before?

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" the most familiar voice that I could remember exclaimed. That voice was the Doctor's first regeneration's.

"I dropped my scarf! I need it!" his fourth cried out.

"What on? You don't need it!"

"A person, I think... I can't be sure."

"You can get it later," his seventh suddenly said.

"Right... Thankfully, I have extra Jelly Babies!" They started running away again.

I pulled the scarf off of my head. I only saw the tail end of Four's jacket as he tried to catch up with the rest of him. "That was the Doctor," I whispered.

"Affirmative, Mis-tress."

"Come on, K-9. I have an idea of where he might be going."

* * *

We hid on the side of a doorway outside of a stairwell. I was further left than I was, and therefore closer to the door. I peeked in to see what was past the stairs. Only a door that probably lead to another room. I pulled myself away when I heard the steps. They were coming down. They got louder. Louder. Louder.

"Come!" his second called.

"There... Was K-9. I swear, he was there," the ninth sounded confused.

"How many are there?" I mouthed.

"We'll see later," Six came in... Or, Doctor and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, as another half-human Time Lord that I knew from Gallifrey called him.

I heard them all go through the door. I peered in to make sure no one was there... Clear. I tiptoed in with K-9 gliding beside me.

I stayed far away enough from the window so that no one would see me, but close enough to see them taking stairs off a platform right outside. They looked around to see five other people by a fountain...

"They're all here," I said as quietly as possible. "K-9..."

He was gone, though. I gripped the scarf tightly in fear. But then I noticed the hole in the wall, cut out by the laser in his nose, where I could see him going down a ramp to the Doctors.

"K-9!" Four exclaimed.

"Greetings- Doctor- Masters."

I saw them each look at each other. "These are my replacements, also?" the first asked.

"Oh, yeah," Twelve replied, excited that he was meeting his younger self.

Four continued to talk to the dog. "K-9, how did you get here?"

"I- am- with- Doctor- Mis- tress."

I crawled thought the hole when I saw that they were all distracted by K-9.

"You mean... Thalia?" Eight asked.

"Affirmative, Doctor. My silly, puerile, young Doctor."

They all looked up, not knowing who would be there. All twenty-four eyes were open as wide as possible when they saw me. All twelve jaws were dropped.

I laughed a bit as I jumped off the platform and ran to them. They came over, also, with smiles of joy that couldn't be put into words. The twelfth took me in his arms first.

"This is class. Mini family reunion."

"Exactly, Doctor."

He stepped away and Eleven came next. "I thought I'd only see you through hologram."

"You can't just get away from me like that," I straightened his bowtie.

"Brilliant," Ten pushed my cheekbones up to look at me closely. "Oh, and thanks for taking care of Donna with that memory thing..."

"Well, she's basically family. I mean, with the meta-crisis and everything."

He grinned until the ninth pushed him out of the way. "This is just fantastic."

"It is, Doctor."

He looked like he couldn't put all of his happiness into words. Instead, he made a comment: "By the way, nice jacket."

"Thanks, I like yours, also." I walked over to Four and held the scarf out. "I believe this is yours."

He, who seemed a bit older, took it and wrapped it around his neck. "Thank you... This is amazing... Speaking of amazing, would you like a Jelly Baby?" he took a small package out of his pocket and held it before me.

I reached in, took a green one out, and placed it in my mouth. "They're quite good!"

Three and Two came over. "Amazing how much you've changed," the shorter one commented.

"Well, I can't do anything about that."

The Third beamed. "It's such a surprise to see you here. An excellent surprise, nonetheless."

"It's the same for seeing you, Doctor."

The sixth and seventh walked over as the other two walked away. "Never thought I'd see you again," the colorful one told me.

"I'm one of those things you just can't get rid of," I joked.

Seven studied me. "This has to be the youngest I've seen anyone in our family. What age are you, human years?"

I shrugged. "I'd say about eighteen to twenty-three. I say I'm twenty-three, at least."

"Well, you're fine at any age."

"Thank you," I smiled again.

Five walked over with open arms, which I fell into. "This is... It's..." he tried to find the word.

"It's the best thing since cricket?" I suggested.

"It's better than cricket," he let go and looked down at me.

As he went away, the first came. "I never thought this was possible," I said. "I see you as I knew you, but you see me as someone else... Then again, I've learnt anything's possible with you."

He put his arm around me and leaned closer. "And you know that better than anyone," he whispered in my ear.

We looked at each other and nodded. Eight stood behind him. When he was away, I took a step closer. He embraced me. "You're so alive..."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. For lying and then going off on you like that."

"No. I needed that. I've done so much, I needed something done to me."

He let go. "It's alright for now," I told him.

We faced his other regenerations.

"I have a few of your companions, as some of you know. I just don't know where they are."

"You lost them?" Twelve asked.

"Not really. They just went off to find you."

"Well, then, let's go look," the first said and started to walk off. "I'd like to meet who will help me."

* * *

**Ok, same thing about reviews. I don't mean to sound like I'm begging, but it'd be nice to know what people think. Y'know?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Zzzz..._ Twelve soniced a lock on a door that we found on a wall. _Click! _It opened.

"Ladies first," he held the door open for me.

I looked around once I was in. The room seemed so familiar... "Donna and I work here. This is where I'd come in."

"Really?" Ten asked as he observed the room. "You're a temp?"

"I wanted to see if I could meet her."

"Thalia, would you happen to know someone named Ella?" Four walked over.

Twelve immediately asked, "What about her?"

"She's sending thoughts to me. She says she and others are trapped in the second basement and there's a guard in the next room."

"The elevator's this way," I pointed and ran left.

I waited for all of them to catch up before I pressed the down button. It came within seconds, making a sound similar to his TARDIS. I noticed the button right beside "B".

"Ah, look, 'B2'."

"You and Donna miss the second basements a lot, obviously," Ten commented.

"Well, I didn't think I'd need to see it."

The doors closed on the thirteen of us (and tin dog). For an elevator that came fast, it was moving rather slowly. _Ding!_ We were two floors lower.

A thin mirror was on the wall in the room. I took it off, holding it with both hands. Ten held the door open for us into the next room... The room where we left Josh. "Huon?" he asked softly.

"Jack said Torchwood's been making it," I whispered back.

I crept over to the door across from us. A tiny crack, maybe about ten centimeters high, was at the bottom. I slipped the mirror under, leaving just an inch for me to see a guard looking through a door's window. I pulled it back out.

"Donna's son said a certain amount of Huon given all at once will cause instantaneous death," I explained and grabbed a large test tube. "Who wants to test it out?"

They all grouped behind me and followed me to the door. I counted down in my head: _3... 2... 1... _

_Boom! _I kicked the door open. The guard turned around and pointed a gun at us. I ran over, careful that the liquid didn't spill, grabbed his throat, and poured the Huon into his mouth. He fell to the ground.

Gold smoke came from his mouth. I knelt down and felt his neck for a pulse. Nothing. Twelve grabbed the keys off of his belt. Ten tried to sonic the door open, but then he realized what was preventing him from doing so...

"Who the bloody hell makes a wooden lock?"

"The daleks are getting smarter," I muttered.

Drilling suddenly started. We all looked to see K-9 starting to make a hole in the wall with the laser from his nose.

"Why isn't it drilling the door?" the second Doctor asked.

The tin dog stopped. "I- cannot- penetrate- wood- Doctor- Master." He continued.

"You can wait," Twelve said. "But I'll take the air vent." He pointed up to the large vent.

"I'll come; I need to talk to everyone," I told him.

"Yeah, me, too," Ten and Eleven said at the same time.

Twelve reached up, tore off the opening, jumped, and pulled pulled himself up. Ten grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up. We crawled through the uncomfortable aluminum with the other two soon behind us. Only one turn was made, thankfully. It was hard enough to move when going straight, so going right was like hell. Plus, a thick pipe started at the turn, smack in the middle, so we had to push ourselves up over it.

"This is a bit like that human game, Twister," Eleven commented, frustrated.

Twelve suddenly stopped. He punched the tile of metal before him, knocking it to the ground. After looking down, he sat down on the pipe, facing my right. He pushed himself a bit further and swung down.

"Doctor!" Ella called, relieved.

"Not now. I'm here to get you out, not to reenact Spiderman. Plus, your parents are here."

I looked and saw he was upside down. I hit the tile behind him and did the same as he did. "Hello, everyone. Oh, and Josh, you were right about Huon killing someone immediately."

Ten was next. "Hi!"

Donna ran over to him and slapped him.

"Agh! You clawed me there!" he grabbed his cheek.

"I don't care, 'John Smith'."

"I felt that," Eleven came down.

"Dad, you can quit overreacting," a young voice said.

The tenth and eleventh looked left and immediately fell down. "Jenny?" Donna asked.

She flipped down. "Hello."

"Got it!" Twelve came down and opened the door.

I hit the ground on my feet, also. Everyone was coming out as a piece of the wall fell down. The rest of the Doctors were standing in the smoke, looking heroic until they walked out.

"Who's she?" Five pointed to Jenny.

"That's my daughter. Or, our daughter. All of yours, also," Ten explained to him and the other eight. He turned to her. "Speaking of you, how are you alive?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, honestly. Oh, and that one of Dad," she pointed to the fifth. "Look out."

"Why-?"

Tegan side-hugged him from the right. "You're here! You're the real Doctor!"

He barely blinked that minute. He put his right hand on her back for a few seconds. "Yes... You can always let go of me, you know."

"Ok, so everyone, these are the Doctor," I introduced. "Doctor, Jenny, this is Captain Jack Harkness, whose head is probably going to explode soon, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Lee McAvoy, Donna Noble..."

"I still can't believe you love her daughter," Ten muttered to Twelve.

"I still can't believe that you don't get that you do, also."

"... You all know Sarah Jane and Romana, Tegan is there with Fivey..."

"Fivey? Is that what I'm known as now?"

"It's so I don't get you all confused. And you're my little brother, I can call you whatever I want," he still seemed irked. "Anyway, that's Joshua McAvoy, future Major-General for UNIT, and his sister, Isabella, or just Ella, future Field Marshal."

"UNIT? Have they changed much?" Three was interested.

Ella explained, "At the start of the 21st century, they weren't doing as well. They improved by the mid 2030s."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do?" Ten took a step closer to me.

"I guess we'll split up... All that talked to me prior to arriving here, come with me. That means Fivey, Oscar Wilde, Spaceman, Giraffe, and Ginger."

Ten covered his face with his palm. "Really? Wilde? Spaceman? Giraffe?"

"Well, you're dressed as if you're living in the Victorian Age, you have a bloody long neck, and I like Spaceman. Thanks for that one, Donna. Anyway, Tegan, Donna, Lee, Josh, Ella, Amy, Jack, River, Jenny, you come with us."

"You go, too, Sarah Jane. We have K-9," Four said.

Everyone in our group came behind the five Doctors and I. "Find the Master. That's all," I explained.

They walked away towards us, and we walked in their direction.

"They'll have more luck in finding the Master," Twelve whispered to me.

"Why?"

"I'm sure he doesnt want his head talked off by the three mouths back there."

"Or flirted off by Jack and River..."

"What about Jack?" he came up.

"Nothing," I started to walk a bit quicker.

"By the way, Doctor, this is one of your better looking regenerations."

"I know it is, Jack. And don't think of man-kissing me again."

"Aw, come on. That was fun."

"For you it was."

"I thought you were given a year to live in 2006," Fivey told Tegan.

"Oh, yes, but that was only a mistake made by the first doctor I saw."

"I suppose that's good... I hope you haven't brought any slips along like last time."

"Sorry?"

I answered for him, "With the fourth Doctor, you'd dress fully all the time. But after a young, good looking Doctor comes along, you and Nyssa would once in a while wear just slips."

"We- how do you know?"

"I've written several stories about it. And of other companions, too, don't worry."

"You... Write stories about us?" Eight asked.

"Of course. Fanfiction, as they call it on Earth. You don't know how many women I've made you fall in love with."

The Doctors looked at each other. "Since when?" Eleven raised his very thin eyebrows (he does have them, but one has to look extremely closely to see).

"Well, it started with one with Barbara and Ian, so I'd say fifty years ago. I've also written down what actually happens. It's brilliant; we could turn it into a science fiction movie or television show."

"I can try and get Torchwood to create one," Jack suggested.

"No!" all five Doctors warned at the same time.

I smiled at him. "Please do, if you get a chance."

"It'd be too strange for modern, mainstream telly," Donna said skeptically.

"Exactly!" Twelve pointed to her.

But Ella had an idea that might have just worked: "Go back to a time when mainstream wasn't necessary. Like, around the time all this started maybe?"

The Doctors exchanged looks again. "Maybe," Ten scratched his neck. "But why don't we focus on getting the Master now?"

* * *

**Ok, so I have exactly two weeks left until school starts, so I'll try to post a chapter or two a day. Wish me luck!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Wait!" Donna called as we were about to go up a flight of stairs. She pulled a binder out of a bookshelf right underneath the stairs. "I typed most of this last year. We were told to do it in a code, dunno what for..."

I snatched it from her hand. "So you'd be able to translate this?"

"Yeah, you just exchange every letter or number for the one before it. Like, a is z, b is a, one is zero, two is one, zero is nine, etcetera."

"Good job, Supertemp."

"Run," Jenny said suddenly.

"Why?" Ten asked her.

We all looked where she was looking: a group of about seventy daleks were a meter away from us. "Get up; they can't go up stairs," Eleven started running.

"_LEVITATE!_" one dalek at the front screamed. They weren't on the ground anymore.

Ten muttered, "They are getting smarter..."

"_EXTERMINATE_!"

Josh grabbed the gun from my jacket pocket. "Go up!" he told us.

Ella, River, Jenny, and Jack, who jumped in front of them, stayed behind. I forced everyone up. When we were up the first flight, I stayed behind, got my sonic out, and pointed it behind the stairs. I was alone, I thought, until once again, Donna surprised me.

"Will they be alright?"

"Well, Jack can't die, and he stood in front of them, so..."

"_MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE!_" all of the daleks shouted at once.

The five ran up immediately. "Black brace on them..." Ella quickly told us, out of breath. "You take one with them on out, you take all with them out."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

We looked up the next flight to see Twelve waiting for us, angrier than I've ever seen him.

"Why did you even think of staying behind?"

"They were bloody levitating!" Ella shouted back.

"But let the Time Lords take care of that. Don't just run off on us."

We walked up the stairs slowly. "Fine."

"Everyone went to the fifth floor..."

"That's where our offices are!" Donna pointed at me. "Mine and hers!"

"Well, then, are we in luck?"

* * *

No, we weren't. When I got to my cubicle, I turned my computer on, and at first, it was starting as it did the two days I had used it. Until a UNIT login screen popped up.

"Donna, can you-?"

"UNIT owns this place?"

"I don't-"

"So first, I work for Torchwood without knowing, and now I unwillingly work for UNIT!"

"They probably didn't know who they were hiring..." Ten came in to the conversation.

"...Or did they...?" Explanations flew into my mind. "Donna, when were you hired?"

"Right after I married Shaun, he helped me get in. I quit after the divorce, but then they called me back last September."

"And did Shaun know about you and the Doctor?" I stood up, one hand on the binder from earlier and one holding the wall that separated us.

"I assume Mum or Gramps told him..."

"What is it with you and your men? I mean, he's is the second one that's tried to kill you."

"Come again?"

"The company obviously wanted to get rid of anyone with connections to the Doctor. By the time they had given out anything related to your journeys with him, you probably had quit. When did the code start?"

"Right before I came back, supposedly."

"So someone's obviously trying to protect you... When did the company start, do you know?"

"I think 2007..."

"... When UNIT was under the control of Harold Saxon," I grabbed the binder and handed it to her. "Translate this. Ella? Can you come here for a minute?"

I was sonicing the computer when she came a minute later. "What're you doing?"

"Making this computer believe it's 2038," I finished and put it away. "Go log in."

She stepped over and typed in "Noble-McAvoyITD", her username, and password, which I didn't see.

"Go search for reports on Didginotes."

She found a link for a search engine for UNIT specifically. She typed in what I asked her to search and clicked the first link that came up.

"Alright, so Harold Saxon helped the Racnoss form in the center of the Earth during the planet's creation, then sent Lance Bennett to work for H. C. Clements..."

"So it's his bloody fault I nearly died?" Donna popped up over the wall.

"Amd his fault you met the Doctor," her daughter added. "Anyway, after being sent to the Time War by the Doctor, he came to London recently after visiting the 51st century... In search of..."

"Of...?" I asked.

"The illegitimate child of Rassilon."

She was shaking, as if she knew what was going to happen. I looked at Donna, who was glaring at her.

"Lee," I called him over.

He came rather quickly, with everyone else following him. "Wh-what?"

I took out my sonic. "Try to keep your eyes open as long as possible." I scanned his left eye first, then right. I paused and then put it away. "Well, I now know about your father."

He didn't seem like he wanted to know what the next words to come out of my mouth would be.

"He founded the Time Lords."

The five Doctors' jaws dropped. "You're Rassilon's son," Five was amazed.

"You were brought to 51st century Earth and raised there, obviously," I walked past him.

"I feel embarrassed now," Ten said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I sent Rassilon back to the Time War. I didn't know that all this would happen, with him being the son and all."

"I didn't know about it, even," Lee said sympathetically.

"Oh, I know you! You're that one Donna told me about from the library, aren't you?"

"Yes, he is, Spaceman," she said through her teeth.

"Sorry about taking her away... But you're here now, right? All's well?"

She fake smiled. "River, please?"

River walked to Ten and punched him. "Ah! Sorry, sorry!"

Suddenly, the lights started flickering on and off, slowly turning red. "What's going on?" Amy asked.

The alarm came next. "Security system breached. Please exit the building. Security system breached. Please exit the building," a female voice repeated.

We started running for the stairs. "I swear, Doctor, if you did this, I will murder you," I warned.

"You're talking to the wrong regenerations," Eight replied.

Soon, we were on the first floor. The lights were still flashing. Eleven ran to the entrance, trying to pull the doors open. When they didn't work, he took his sonic out.

"Just go through here!" Twelve was by the door we went through earlier.

We ran over and through. The alarm was still going off. Everyone else was waiting for us, except for one...

"Where's Nine?" I asked.

"We don't know!" Rose exclaimed, holding his clothes. "We only found what he was wearing!"

"Before you ask, we have nothing to do with this!" Four told me.

"Well, then, what happened?"

"I read your note aloud and then this went off."

I tilted my head. "I didn't leave a note."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. _Doctor- meet me in the building next door, where we were earlier. Thalia_

"I didn't write that...?"

The voice stopped. The lights came on fully. The silence, besides for the fountain, was the only noise for a beautiful moment. The beautiful moment before the horrible one.

A terrifyingly familiar voice spoke. "Congratulations, Thalia. A brilliant observation."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Master stood on the platform, looking the same as ever. "Oh, isn't this lovely. All of the Doctors! Some of your workers!"

"They aren't workers," Twelve said through his teeth. "They're friends. Companions."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just put it into nicer terms. Well, good job at wiping out my daleks. I thought I had you there, for a minute."

He slowly walked down the stairs. I kept an eye on him until someone tapped my left shoulder. I looked and saw Donna mouth "Have you seen Jenny?" After looking around the room, I saw nothing, causing my hearts to race.

Meanwhile, the Master went over to Lee. "It's an honor to meet the son of Rassilon himself."

"It's no honor to meet you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself."

"You don't need to."

"Oh, then that's good. I have an offer for you. I think it's fair. You help me force the Doctor over here into surrendering, you get the universe to yourself and anyone you want."

"Dad, don't!" Ella cried out to him.

"I wasn't going to."

"Amazing. Someone who doesn't want the universe to himself."

"You'd be there, anyway."

"I could always leave if you wanted me to..."

He was cut off by Lee punching him in the face as hard as possible, sending him flying across the room. Still, he quietly snickered.

Ten went over to River, who gave him her gun. Twelve also had one, which he probably got from Ella. They both walked towards the Master, who slowly stood up.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Doctor?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Ten asked.

"Maybe because you're killing not just me?"

They raised their eyebrows. "Who else would we be killing?" Twelve kept his gun high while Ten lowered his a bit.

The Master called, "Come in!"

Only then did I notice the wall covered by a huge curtain. Two men, dressed like guards, came in and walked right to it. _Flip!_ They pulled it down to reveal six people tied against the wall, five of them former companions: Rory Williams, Harry Sullivan, Adric, Nyssa, Leela, and Jenny. They appeared to be unconscious.

"Rory!" Amy screamed.

"Nyssa! Adric!" Tegan shouted.

"Oh, they won't hear you."

Twelve was shaking with anger. "What did you do to them?"

"Let's just say Rohypnol is an amazing thing. It worked on her," he pointed to Ella. "So I wanted to test it out on a few others. Who knew, maybe humans aren't so stupid after all!"

They still kept their guns up, but looked as if they weren't going to shoot under any condition. The fourth and fifth Doctors looked most worried out of all of the regenerations, and Sarah Jane, Tegan, Donna, Amy, and River looked most anxious out of the companions.

"Oh, and before you kill all of us, I have something to show you. Your Jack may have a sonic blaster, which is rather nice, but I also have a laser screwdriver," he took out the sonic screwdriver-like thing.

"I know you have that, Master," Twelve rolled his eyes.

"So many things to use it on... Like..."

He looked at everyone, deciding who to shoot. When he saw the Eighth Doctor, he pressed a button on it. A laser came out, hitting him in the chest.

"Doctor!" I ran over to him.

He was on the floor, breaths turning into gasps. I held his head, his face in my neck. "I'm so sorry, Thalia..." he whispered through telepathy.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," I answered.

"Why isn't he regenerating?" Six asked.

"We're here... He couldn't have died that fast..." Eleven said.

"Is there anything you want, Doctor?" I asked in my mind. My hearts sank with guilt gathering on top of them, knowing that I probably couldn't get him what he was going to ask for.

His final, weak word was "Grace."

He died wanting the woman who was partially to blame for his seventh regeneration's death. The first human who he really loved. His eighth regeneration's first companion.

I put my hand over his chest to feel for a heartbeat. Still beating. I tried to convince myself that it'd stay that way. But it only took a few seconds for it to slow down, until I could barely feel it.

I slowly rested his head on the ground and stood up. "What is it that you want from me, Master?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it that you want from me? You've always hated my family."

"Not all of your family," he corrected. "Lungbarrow wasn't a strong house. One that didn't really deserve existence. But out of the renegade Time Lords, out of the outlaws, was the one Time Lady every man on Gallifrey dreamed of. And she was young, too; only in her second or third regeneration. I was lucky enough to spend those few months with you."

"No..." I shook my head.

"I didn't just try to take over the universe for myself. I wanted it for you, also."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "I... I wouldn't want the universe."

"But no one would have wanted to see you and me together. Especially your Doctor. We would've had it all to ourselves."

"Don't listen to him, Thalia!" Twelve warned.

I have a way of knowing if someone is lying. No one is good at hiding it. The Master was telling the full truth.

"Don't, Thalia!" Ella called.

The Master took out his screwdriver again, and pointed it at her. Donna pushed her away and took her place as he pressed the button. However, her daughter pulled her by the arm towards her.

"That's how he killed you," I heard her whisper. "He tried to run me over, but you stood before me."

I looked back at him. "This is why I can't have the universe with you. Everyone would be gone and the only way to get rid of them is to kill them. I couldn't take knowing that it was for me. I don't want to love a murderer."

"But you love your brother, don't you?"

All of the Doctor's regenerations glared at him, disgusted.

"He was only doing what was best for Gallifrey. As much as you don't want to believe it, he was. It wouldn't have survived for much longer, anyway."

"He killed your family. His own family. You're the only one he sent away."

"I know. I sometimes wonder if he should have, but he did."

The Master looked upset. And not upset as in just unhappy; I mean upset as in looking like I had ruined his life. "You trusted him. You trusted an outlaw."

I studied him. "He told you there was time to change. Remember? His eighth regeneration said it in his TARDIS."

He paused. "Yes."

"Exactly. There's time to change. He hasn't directly killed an innocent humanoid since, as far as I'm concerned."

Looks of guilt appeared on Ten, Eleven, and Twelve's faces. I wanted to ask them if I was right or not.

"He may have changed to you, but he's still the same outlaw..."

"Don't say any more!" Ten was suddenly behind him, gun near his head.

The Master turned around, hands raised. "You have me. You could kill me, but remember, you're also killing your 'friends'."

"They would have been proud to die for this," Five piped up.

"Yes," the rest of the Doctors said at the same time, even if they didn't know the people on the wall.

"Well, Doctor, that may be all you know, but there's more."

"What?" Twelve came over.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry, Thalia."

A loud gasp came from my left. I turned to see Ella and River grabbing their wrists, which both had black braces on them. Donna gasped when she saw one on Lee. I didn't want to see if that was the only reason why the Master was apologizing.

A thick black band was on my right wrist. I stroked it to feel what it was made of. It seemed like a thick plastic that seemed breakable, but was really indestructible.

River, Lee, and Ella looked at each other, probably knowing that I would just regenerate. "Sh-shoot him, Doctor."

They looked to me, wanting to know if I were really ready to die. "I won't kill her," Ten lowered his a bit.

Twelve looked about ready to drop his, also. "Thalia...?"

I slowly walked over to them. When behind them, I placed my head between theirs. "Kill him," I whispered. "Theta Sigma."

The last word I said to him was his real name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I went back close to where I previously stood. The Doctors looked close to tears.

Donna was about to go to her daughter, who I stood beside. The brace was the worst thing that could happen, she probably thought. _So why doesn't she get it off herself...?_

As she started walking, I stuck my right foot out, tripping her. She landed on Ella, who fell back. _Crack!_

"What was...? Oh my God... Ella!"

The brace was snapped in half. I stuck my left index finger inside mine and pulled back. It also broke. "Great discovery, Donna. Anything else you proved can break easily?"

"Well," she sort of laughed. "I once broke my mate's Nokia in the nineties."

"That's possible?" Amy looked at her and asked.

_Crack! Crack! _Lee and River broke theirs. "This is just plastic," she told the Master.

He looked shocked that we figured out that all along, we were overthinking the material. I walked over to him, hand held out. "Give me the laser, Master."

For a minute, he didn't move. Ten raised his gun again. "Give it to-"

I held my finger up to get him to stop. "Please give it over."

He took it out and dropped it in my hand. I put it away in my jacket.

"Thank you," I looked to a few of the others and signaled for them to go let the others free.

When Four, Five, Tegan, and Sarah Jane started walking over, the guards who stood by the wall started running away. Jack and Eleven ran after them.

I stepped away from the Master. Ten and Twelve went closer.

"You've tried to stop me time and time again, Doctor. You always have. And you have this time, for the most part."

"For the most part?" I asked.

"I know what happens when two oncoming storms meet- disaster strikes. I sent one to London that no human would survive."

"You did this?" Twelve interrogated.

He faced the two again. "If you want to kill me, kill me now."

Ten was ready to, but Twelve put his hand on top of the gun and brought it down. "No, we won't. We'll leave that to Thalia."

I felt all eyes beat down on me. I didn't want to kill him. I secretly had already killed people on Gallifrey, and it didn't do anything for me.

Slowly, I grabbed the sonic out of my jacket. I pointed at the Master, who was slowly backing away. "How will I die this time?"

"You won't, Master. You won't get sent back to the Time War, either. I'm going to get you away from Earth by giving you what you want."

He looked hopeful, raising his eyebrows. "And what exactly is that?"

"I'm going to send you to an alternate universe where you're the only person there. It's all yours: all the planets, moons, stars, everything. You'll even have Gallifrey for yourself. No one and nothing will ever interrupt you. It'll be extremely hard, if not impossible, to leave it."

"Can I request something for it?"

"It depends on what it is."

He stopped walking away. "I want you to come by once in a while."

I didn't speak for a moment. "I can try."

He smiled. This time, it wasn't that evil smile. It was a true smile. I pressed the button on my sonic, and he was gone.

"You showed mercy to the Master."

I looked forward. The six were awake. It was Nyssa who spoke. "I apologize for him," I said to end the stillness.

"But you probably sent him somewhere else for good. You're the first to do that."

_Let's see how long it lasts..._ "Anyway, are you all alright?"

They nodded. "Thalia!" Donna called.

I looked at her. She was pointing at the place where I laid Eight down... But he wasn't there. "What happened?"

"I just looked and he was gone!"

My sight was locked on the ground. "Donna, I need you to find and call Grace Holloway from California... San Francisco, I think."

"Why?"

"Let her know that the Doctor died... But that the eighth regeneration may be back."

She grabbed out her phone and starting looking the name up. I went over to Ten and Twelve. Ten held me for a minute or two, and Twelve did the same. I walked over to everyone else to repeat: River, Ella, Josh, Lee, Rose (who had dropped the clothes to come to me), Martha, Amy, Romana, and the Doctors who were there, in numerical order.

I crossed the room, where Five and Four embraced me at the same time. Jenny came over and we shook hands. "Thanks for that one... Aunt?"

"That's good with me," as she walked away, I looked at his former companions. "I'm the Doctor's sister. Just call me Thalia."

"Thalia is a better, braver Time Lord than I am, as you can tell from that," Five told them.

"Doctor, I'm not..."

"Just don't listen to her on that," Four winked at me.

One by one, they came up to shake hands with me. When all was done, I turned to see if Donna had finished the call yet. She appeared to be, arms crossed over her chest and phone still in her hand. I walked over. "So, what happened?"

"Didn't speak to her. Spoke to her fiancée..."

"She's engaged?"

"I guess so. She's in Cardiff, now, actually. I told him what you said, and that she'd know what you meant. He's going to tell her."

"Alright... Was anything else said?"

"He asked if she should meet him somewhere. I told him that he'd find her."

I nodded. "Good."

"Would he? Find her?"

"I'd think so."

Jack came running in suddenly. "Thalia! The Doctor!"

"Which one? What happened?"

"Eleventh! He was shot by a guard!"

Everyone was running to see what happened, so I bushes to the front. Jack pointed for me to go upstairs.

"First floor."

"Ok. Everyone, go there," I pointed to the door to the other side of the building.

They followed my instruction. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. After two flights, I saw the door to get onto the balcony.

The Doctor was laying down, motionless, besides for breathing. His clothes were heavily stained with blood coming from his lower chest. "Thalia," he gasped for air.

I knelt down. "Doctor..."

"Is Twelve gone?"

"No, Doctor," I shook my head. "You won't regenerate. I'm not losing two of you in one day."

"Just leave it. What does it mean if I regenerate? I just get a new body..."

"It means a ton for me. I loved this regeneration of yours. You... You were cool. You were so, so cool."

He smiled what would possibly be his last smile. "Thanks... I tried hard to be..."

"And you were. Doctor, this isn't how I remember you regenerating. You can't and won't die now, I swear."

"Then what'll happen?"

I looked down from the bars on the balcony. Everyone was looking up, seeing what I would do. I needed to save him some way.

"Thalia...?"

I turned my head back to him. His skin started glowing gold. I knew what was happening. I grabbed his hands as tight as possible. After as minute, I let go, and he stopped glowing.

"What did you...? You're..."

My arms were then golden. "You have the other four regenerations of mine, now."

"But you're going to regenerate now! You won't! You'll die! Why did you...?"

"Doctor, it's for you," I walked away and stepped onto the rail.

I was crouched down on the bar, hands holding it. I heard screams for me to get down. They were drowned out by the pain that came to me.

"Alright, everyone. You know I'm going. I just have one last thing to say to you all: you're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to MegaTigger98 for the follow!  
**

**Wondering "Is this the end?", reader? Well, no. Remember, the Doctor is still alive. The companions are. So I'll attempt to get a chapter from their POV. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-**

***Tenth Doctor's POV***

The gold light shot out from Thalia's arms and head as she stood up.

"Why is she regenerating if she can't anymore?" Rose asked me.

"Well, she could be faking it..." I suggested.

My first regeneration shook his head. "She would never! She didn't in the eight hundred years that I've known her!"

I knew I was right when she came back as she was, but lifeless this time. She fell off of the railing.

Jack ran to catch her, but someone came out of the doorway and into the room before he could get to her: my eighth regeneration. He held out his arms, and she fell into them. He held her by the neck and knees.

"Thalia..." the younger me shed a tear.

A minute later, Jack trod over. "Thalia! Thalia! Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

She didn't move.

"Thalia! Is this some sort of a cruel joke?"

"It's not, Jack," Donna's daughter, Ella, I think, told him between her weeps. "She would have responded to you by now. That's the main reason your marriage lasted-"

"Marriage? I was married to her?" he turned around to face her.

"You would've been, soon. She tried to explain on the TARDIS. But after this..."

He grabbed his hair (which was always a bit too short, in my opinion). "Thalia, please, come on! I'm sorry, I really am!"

My first regeneration walked over to her body. "Now, come on, Thalia! I do not know why you're... She's gone, isn't she?"

No one answered my question. The first touched her forehead and walked over to stand beside the eighth life of me. All of my other regenerations lined up to do the same. I was second to last, since the eleventh never came down from the balcony.

It was my turn before I knew it. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I whispered.

I'd always said those words. They were a way out of any situation. They worked on everyone. They didn't make anything better, I learnt.

"I feel like I just lost a family member," Martha said.

Rose continued for her, "Yeah, I mean, if it weren't for her, I'd be waiting to go to Leeds now."

"Your pain is not even half of what I feel now," my fourth regeneration told them.

"Doctor," Sarah Jane stepped up to him. "And this goes for the rest of you, also: your family is our family. We lost a sister just as you did. When she died, a part of us died."

"She's not dead," Ella raised her voice, almost correcting her.

The twelfth me (who I liked, since he proved that I'd be ginger at some point) sighed. "Ella, I don't want to believe it either, but-"

She stormed over between him and I. "She proved that I exist, I'll prove her life still exists."

She dropped her hand on the left side of her chest, then her right. Her eyes widened after a few seconds. She looked up at me.

"Do you still have a stethoscope with you?"

I put my hand in my coat to search around for it. It brushed my hand, and I immediately snatched it out and gave it to her.

Quickly, she took them, put the ends in her ears, and started to listen to Thalia's chest again. "One heart is working," she gasped.

"That's impossible," my seventh regeneration told her.

She handed the stethoscope to him. "You hear for yourself."

He did as she told her. A minute later, his jaw dropped. "It is... It's working!"

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Revive her."

All regenerations looked at her. "How? It's impossible!" my sixth asked.

"It is possible," she insisted. "It happened to you. I mean, where were you before you came here? Which companions were you with?"

What an easy question! I was with... Who...? All of us, except for the twelfth, exchanged looks.

"Exactly! Your regenerations were revived! It can happen!"

"And how do you know about this?" my fifth asked.

"I had to take a few courses in Cambridge when training for UNIT. Two of my professors happened to know a lot about Time Lords, so they taught me about them privately."

"Who?" I thought of the people it could be. A Time Lord in hiding? No, it couldn't be.

"Barbara and Ian Chesterton. You remember them, right?"

"One," my twelfth looked up, thinking. "How do they know enough about Time Lords to teach you about them? I didn't really say that much. Two, how would they be still teaching in 2024?"

"You were told they hadn't aged a day since the sixties," she started to answer the second question.

"Right," the eleventh called down from the balcony.

"They told me they got caught in some invasion that you supposedly later stopped shortly before they were married. After that, they had eternal youth, immortality, and some Time Lord knowledge, like what happened with Mum."

I looked at Donna, expecting her to say, "See, Spaceman? They didn't need their memories wiped!", but she restrained herself.

"Well, what did Chatterton tell you about revival?" the first regeneration asked her.

"He said that there's a particle found in a few TARDISes that can help revive their owner if they ever needed it."

"And if I'm correct," Nyssa spoke to her. "It's usually manufactured with Huon particles."

She nodded. Her brother (Josh, was it?) raised his eyebrows. "So I didn't really discover it. It was already known."

"That's why I kept nagging you to come to the classes, dimwit."

He didn't seem affected by her comment. "I can go get some right now."

"Brilliant idea," I told him.

* * *

"Ok, thanks, Josh," Ella took a test tube, which was about the same size as the one that the Huon was in earlier, from him.

Jack put his forehead against Thalia's. "Please, come back after this."

She pried open my sister's mouth. I stepped in to help her by by holding it open.

"Thanks, Doctor."

"Oh, it's no problem."

She poured it perfectly between my fingers, so none got on me. When it was gone, we both backed off. Her mouth stayed slightly open. A thin cloud of ice blue smoke came out, like the gold smoke for someone poisoned with Huon.

The seventh handed her back the stethoscope. Slowly, she put it on, and listened again to both hearts.

"They're... They're working."

"Both?" Jack asked, excited.

"Yes!"

I still was confused. "Then why isn't she up?"

"She's probably asleep... I know how to get her up."

She stepped closer, raised her arm, and slapped Thalia across the face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

***Thalia's POV***

I grabbed my cheek, which was burning with pain, before I weakly and slowly opened my eyes. Most of the Doctors, Ella, and Jack were looking down at me. I seemed to be in Eight's arms... Wait, Eight?

"Doctor!"

"Thalia!" he pulled me up closer to him. "You're still alive!"

"I thought... What saved me?"

"The TARDIS. Oh, and I guess you can give a bit of credit to two of your brother's former companions," Ella grinned.

Jack ran over to me, grabbed my head, and kissed me. "You're alive... You're..."

"I know. Calm down, please," I giggled.

I jumped out of my brother's arms, landing on my feet. I looked myself over. Same clothes, same skin...

"You didn't regenerate," Twelve told me.

"Thanks, genius. I couldn't figure that out myself," I looked up to see if Eleven was still on that balcony. He was. "Hi, Doctor."

"Thalia!" he stuck his head between two bars.

"What's the big deal? I only woke up."

"No you didn't 'only wake up'!" Five simpered at me. "You were brought back from the dead!"

Ella explained, "Only one of your hearts was working, so we tried to revive you..."

"Wait, revive? How?"

"The thing I sort of didn't discover," Josh turned a bit red.

"Yeah, I knew about it before him. That's why I actually went to those extra classes," she raised her voice on the last sentence.

"Alright, thanks..." I tried to laugh.

"Sorry, but it's eleven at night, there's a huge storm coming over London tomorrow, and I think we should try and stop it," Donna suggested.

"Right. Let's go!" I headed for the doorway to get to the front of the building.

Ten called to everyone, "You heard her! Allons-y!"

I was the first one outside; everyone came about two minutes later. The sky was a threatening grey. Winds were picking up, blowing harder than ever. Everyone looked up. I snapped my fingers twice. Eight police boxes (since the five were merged as one) materialized before us.

Quickly, I went to the first one to see if it was mine. No, one of the first few Doctors'... Second... Yes. I took out my sonic, pointed it at the first one, dragged it over to the next one of the Doctor's, then the next, next, until I had all. They became one.

"Thalia?"

I turned to Eight. "Yes?"

"Did I tell you about the mineral I found before I gave you your TARDIS?"

"What mineral?"

"The unnamed one. The opposite of the dehydrating one..."

"No! You never told me! Where is it?"

"It's under the console, as far as I remember."

I ran into my TARDIS, straight to the console. I yanked open the door at the bottom and knelt down. Blue steam came out and got in my eyes.

"Agh!" I rubbed them with the heel of my hands.

It cleared a moment later and I quickly blinked to clear out whatever got in my eyes. I saw few wires stretching across, all different colors, some with Gallifreyan words written on them. In front of them was a small bottle, closed by a cork. It had a blue powder in it so that it was almost full. I took it, shut the door, and ran out.

"Now, how do we get it up there?" Josh asked.

"We'll find a way..." River told him. "But as for now, how will it work?"

"When it mixes with the acid the Master set to land, it basically makes pure rain," Ella said for me.

"Yeah, how d'you know?" I put my hands on my hips.

She was about to answer, but the first Doctor told her, "So Chesterfield did teach you well."

"Definitely," she replied.

I tilted my head. "And how do you know Ian...?"

"Professor at Cambridge when I was training for UNIT. Taught me some things about Time Lords. Before you ask how does he..."

"I know, I was there. Tried to disguise myself as a UNIT private. Didn't work."

"And also, how will we know it worked?" River asked her next question.

I looked around at everyone who was fully human: not part Time Lord, not any other alien species, human. "They'll be alive... And it'll rain all day, nonstop."

"So wait," Amy stuck her hands out. "I'm confused on how this'll work."

I walked over to Ella and grabbed the hand with the skin torn off by the acid. "Watch and see."

I popped the cork off with my thumb and poured a bit on to the flesh. She seemed not to be able to feel anything. I shook her hand by the wrist, causing all of the powder to fall off. Most of her skin was back on.

"So this is where my question comes in," Josh pointed at me.

"Eh hem, might I make a suggestion?" Four piped up.

We all looked to him. He placed a leaf on K-9's "nose". A laser came out, shooting it into the sky. Nothing came down, except for a tiny piece of it a minute later.

"Brilliant, Doctor!" I picked the cap up off of the ground and walked over to the tin dog.

The Twelfth came over, also. "I merged your TARDIS with the others."

"Thanks..." I poured half of the powder onto K-9.

"Is that enough?"

"A little bit goes a long way... Everyone, into the TARDIS!"

They followed my command, going in one by one. Ten was the last in. "Coming?"

"You go in!" Twelve told him. "Just don't start it yet!"

_Zzzz..._ K-9 was shooting the powder up... Up... He stopped. Nothing came back down.

"Let's go," I muttered. We sped into the one TARDIS with K-9 following behind us.

I shut the door behind us and leaned up against it. We appeared to be in mine. Everyone was looking at us. "So you did it?" Rose asked.

We both nodded. "And K-9, also," I added.

Sarah Jane walked over to him. "Very good, K-9."

He brought his head up. "Thank- you- Mis- tress."

"If you want, you can stay up, but if you don't want to, that's fine..." I told them.

They all exchanged looks and shook their heads. I guessed that most of them wanted to see if Earth would survive through the night.

"That's fine..." I walked over to the console. "Stay here... For now."

A phone went off. Donna quickly snatched hers out of her pocket. "Hello? Yes... She's here... Ok," she handed the phone to Ella. "Oduya."

She immediately took it. "Hello? Oh, thank you. I'll tell him. Time Agents...?"

Jack looked up, interested. "What about them?"

She stuck her free index finger up to silence him. "Yes... Oh, that's brilliant. Yes, they definitely should come. Her, too, yeah... He'd be ok; he's honestly not that useful... Oh, most definitely... Ok. Thanks, Colonel."

She hung up, smiling. "Alright, what's going on at UNIT?" I asked.

"Josh, prepare to go one step up."

"Why?"

"They think that our ideas are some of the best ever used by UNIT, so they therefore will think that the ones from the late 2030s will be best trained. They're taking some leaders from UNIT itself and from their connections to Oxford and Cambridge. We're basically promoting them; they oughta pay us back somehow."

"Is it better in the 2030s?" Ten asked her.

"Of course. They got a new group of leaders who changed it totally. They had more and better recruits, they had more training on the aliens, they tightened their connections with Oxford and Cambridge..."

"Yeah, they set up classes for the newly enlisted to take to learn more about the aliens at Cambridge and Oxford. Oxford students went to Cambridge, and vice versa. It's a class idea," Twelve added.

"So how'd you get to be Field Marshal so quickly?" Martha asked.

"Martha Jones, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When the position opened up, you helped recommend me because I supposedly had more knowledge of the enemies and their tactics than others. Thanks for that in advanced, by the way."

"Oh, no problem. Glad I could help you with that."

Twelve shrugged. "I also think they put you there because everyone'd recognize you. I mean, you were the only bloody ginger there."

"Except when we're there," I corrected him. "Then you're confused with her from behind."

"That was once!"

"'Got a new haircut, Field Marshal?'" I mocked the colonel who got them confused.

"Very funny," he replied sarcastically.

I muttered, "Proves that it's meant to be."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Oi!" Ella screamed.

"Thalia..." Twelve grabbed his shoulder length hair.

"Please, enjoy yourself, you're not even born yet in my mind," Donna told her.

"Oh, and Doctor," I walked towards a hall. "The twelfth. You need to come with me."

He followed me down. I heard more footsteps, and looked to see Ella following us. "I know where you're going."

I opened the door to the twins' room. They were barely awake. Both she and the Doctor stepped in. I closed the door when I got in.

"Hello," they said.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Sorry for intruding your dreams, I meant to get into hers," he pointed to the older Ella.

"But I am her."

"At my age, he means."

"Oh. You're not good, Doctor."

"The younger me's right," she looked at him with a playful grin.

"You're not much better," he turned to her.

She grabbed his head and kissed him. He tried to pull away, knowing that the younger her and Josh were there.

I ran over and covered Josh's eyes. The young Ella was looking directly at me. "How about I get you... I dunno, ice cream."

"Doctor!" a gasp came.

He looked at the two as the older Ella tried to grab him back. "Yes, ice cream sounds nice. Good job, Thalia."

"I'll get them out of here before your childhood gets any weirder," I walked over to the two gingers, opened the door, and pushed them out.

"Thanks, Thalia!" the Doctor called. "Sorry, you two!"

"Sorry, self..." I saw Ella mouth.

Twelve raised his voice at her. "What the bloody hell? I don't mean to have s- oh, hello, everyone," he noticed everyone was looking.

_Yeah, good thing she isn't born yet..._ "Um, freezer is in the closet," I pointed left. "I have to go now."

"Why?" she asked.

"I have to watch outside."

"Why? Is the world ending?"

They didn't even know the world outside of CAL, yet they were worried about it. "Of course not. The Doctor's here. The world never ends while he's around..."

"But he'll die."

_Wow, she's smart. _"Not now, though. He still has fifteen regenerations left after his twelfth."

"But the Doctor always told me that he'd die soon, and when he did, I'd be important!"

"Ella, you're already important enough by being Donna Noble's daughter. You saw that older version of you? She's in the highest position of an army that fights off the aliens that want the Doctor dead specifically.

"You might find how she loved the Doctor strange now, but you'll understand later. This is strange, but because of you, you're real. You don't understand it, I know, but..."

I reached into my pocket to look for the note I had written earlier. It was folded up, but not how I remembered folding it. Quickly, I opened it.

_Thalia is right. You were so brave. And that's all you needed with me. -I II III IV V VI VII VIII X XI XII (your Doctor)_

The last signature and the three sentences were in the same handwriting. I folded it up again, wondering how they could've gotten to it. I held it out to her. She stared at it for a moment, but then took it.

"Don't lose that. It'll mean a lot more to you later."

"When is later?"

I didn't know the answer, but I wasn't going to go change the subject like I usually did. "When you're that older version."

"But that's a long time from now! Right, Joshua?"

"Yes!" he agreed.

I shook my head. "You won't be saying that soon. It'll go quicker than you think."

* * *

"So this is what we looked like at some point," Seven looked at the photo of him that I had on the console. The other Doctors looked at theirs. The companions were talking amongst themselves.

"Yes."

"And you saved all these?" Three asked.

"It was a way to remember what you looked like in case I ever ran into you."

They all looked at each other, wondering who should say what. "How is it... That we've seemed to have gotten older?" Four broke the stillness.

"Probably the year you were revived in. You look like you would in 2013."

"And what happened to the ninth is it?"

"Yes... I think you're given a certain amount of time to stay alive for. About four months. He might have been revived earlier than the rest of you."

"So he won't come back?" Eight asked.

"Don't think so... Oh, and did Donna tell you about the call she made?"

His eyes opened wider. "What call?"

"Grace is in Cardiff and might want to see you."

He ran to me and grabbed my shoulders. "When?"

"Well, first, see if the world's still intact. After that, go find her."

The biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on his face. He let go of my shoulders and started to walk around. I went over to the companions.

They were staring at me, amazed. "Didn't tell him about the fiancée part," I whispered to Donna.

"Good... I've never seen any of these Doctors so excited; how'd it happen?"

"Well, there comes a point when you get so much love that you have to give it back."

Most of them nodded. "Maybe it's also because so many assistants are here," Romana suggested.

"That's definitely part of the reason. If it weren't for you all, he wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be here."

They all looked up at me, proud of themselves.

"And believe me, all of you, he remembered all of you."

"After all this time, he has," Romana told them.

"Um, Thalia?" Twelve called. "You know how you can save me when I'm in trouble?"

"It depends on what the situation is. Why do you ask?"

"We have a slight problem."

I walked over to the console monitor. "What's that problem?"

A few people were walking outside. It was starting to rain.

"How is this a...?"

One looked up... He grabbed his eyes.

"Ok, don't panic, we'll all be fine," Ten said.

"So does that mean we're screwed?" Josh asked.

"... Yeah."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"We're officially done, right?" Donna asked.

"Yes..."

"So everyone is going to be dead in the morning?" Martha took a step back.

"I never said that..."

"But the acid's obviously back! We're going to die tonight and you're not-"

"Calm down and let me explai-"

"No! Why the hell aren't you-?"

"Shut up, Martha! This is why the Doctor didn't like you!"

Her jaw dropped. Ten didn't look like he wanted to risk taking sides. "Doctor...?" she asked.

He used my tactic. "Anyway, there's a room we can put all full humans in, to try to keep you alive."

"Yeah, it's the only room the acid can't leak into," Twelve put his hands in his trouser pockets. "And that's the only physical thing that can get into the TARDIS."

"Better than nothing," Rose said.

I knew the way to the room, so I planned to go with everyone to say goodbye. Eleven, Five, and Four stepped away from the console with me. Slowly, Rory, Amy, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane, Harry, and Tegan followed us.

The room was fairly close, but the walk seemed so long, shame hanging on the Doctors' and my minds. I pushed open the door. There were eight beds, eight chairs, and a closet that had possibly all that they needed.

Rory nodded to the four of us and went in. Amy hugged Eleven, hugged me, and followed him. Rose nodded to the three Doctors and put her arms around me. "Thank you so much for this."

"Thank you..."

She walked away. Martha walked right past the four of us. Harry gestured for Sarah Jane and Tegan to go in before him. The Australian hugged each of us. As she stepped away, Five called out, "Brave heart, Tegan."

She looked back at him. He nodded to her. Sarah Jane came to all of the Doctors, but stopped at me. "I think you'd be a good assistant for the Doctor."

"Well, we did have one or two journeys together..."

"But permanently, or at least for a while. You take care of and look after him and you know about him more than any of us. You'd be perfect together."

"I'll see if I can talk him into it."

She smiled and walked away. Harry nodded to the four of us.

"Alright," I said. "If you need anything, knock as hard as possible on the door. I'll come in. I'm sorry, but this is the best chance we have. Good luck."

We stepped out of the room. Eleven closed the door and the rest of us sighed.

"Can't guarantee anything," I shook my head. "We just check and see if they're still there tomorrow."

We didn't rush to get back. I don't think any of us wanted to get back. Maybe we wanted to see if there'd be any problems immediately. But there were none.

Everyone was crowded around the console when we got back. The Doctors who were there stepped away. Everyone looked at them, asking why.

"I think the usual is a good tactic now, am I right, boys?"

Twelve asked.

The seven other Doctors nodded. "What are you even doing?" Josh went over to the twelfth, impatient.

He stepped towards the console, starting to press a few buttons. "I stay calm and look hot while my lady friends- and sometimes male friends- freak out that Earth is being destroyed and then I save it at the last minute by myself with no help, except for my sister and other regenerations this time. I think you know the drill, Nigel."

"My name isn't Nigel," he brought his head back a bit like Donna would.

He bounced his finger off of one more button and looked at him. "It is now."

"You give nicknames to your companions?" Ten asked.

"Of course. It's fun. He has a ton."

"Can we please focus on this?" Two asked, serious.

"Right..." Twelve seemed disappointed.

"If I'm right," Eight told us. "There's a way to dispense the mineral upwards from the top of the TARDIS."

Eleven shook his head. "But what use would that be?"

Eight pointed at Ella. "You said that it's able to cure its owner."

"Yeah, but..."

He pointed at Nyssa. "And you said it's manufactured with Huon, which is made on Earth."

"Yes..."

"Therefore Earth is its owner! It can help fix it!"

Ten extended his arms. "Brilliant, me!"

"And of course, Murphy's Law strikes me," Twelve said through his teeth. "The bloody Time Lords were smart enough to make a wooden lock."

I walked over to see what he was talking about. A wooden box had "RELEASE" painted on it. A small lock was under the word. "Um... Anyone have a key about five centimeters tall...?"

"Like this?" Five held a gold key up.

"Brilliant!" I held out my hands, ready to catch it.

He threw it directly to me. I caught it perfectly. I slipped over, placed it in, and turned. _Click! _

Twelve pushed it up. The gold button had the same writing on it. "Please, push it," he instructed.

I kept my sight on it, but shook my head. "No. You do it, Doctor. All of you."

I walked away and the eleven Doctors stepped to it. Each of the placed their index finger on the button. "Countdown, please?" Four asked.

All the rest of us started at the same time. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

They all pushed down. A blue light shot through the center of the TARDIS. After about a minute, it calmed down. Nothing was said after that.

* * *

Knocking came from a distance. We all looked to each other.

"Who d'you think's gone?" I asked.

"No one, at best," Eight grabbed his hair.

"And if they are dead, you're going to save them," Donna told me.

"Donna, I can't..."

"You can, though."

I bit my lower lip and walked away to the room. I tried to walk quickly, but I didn't want to get there. Soon, though, I was at the door. Slowly, I opened it.

Everyone was there, appearing to be well. Hopeful expressions were on their faces. "We're still alive," Rose said.

"It's not an either or thing. Both you all being alive and the rain needed to happen."

"And did it rain?" Sarah Jane asked.

I shrugged. "We don't know yet. Come on, we'll check."

I lead them back into the console room. Everyone else looked relieved to see all of them. Twelve gestured to the door. "I'll go check..."

No one tried to stop him. He slowly walked over, waited a few seconds, and then opened the door. We heard tiny patters, but I wasn't sure what it was. He stepped out.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew that the news had to be when I heard: "All of you get out here!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I ran out. The rain fell on me, but I wasn't scarred. I looked up just to make sure that it was safe. I wasn't stung. Everyone watched from the TARDIS. "Come on!"

They came out one by one. Each looked up and smiled when they realized what was going on. I didn't pay much attention to what they were doing. My mind was set on how lucky Earth was to have the Doctor.

For a few minutes, I looked up. The sky poured out buckets of rain. For that moment, it was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

Something grabbed my right shoulder. "We need to get to UNIT," Ella whispered to me.

"Why?"

"We're being honored, that's why."

"Why?"

"Because we did a bloody good job! The '38 UNIT insisted that we be the ones to take credit!"

I turned my head to her.

"Let's go!"

I looked away. "Everyone in the TARDIS. UNIT likes us now."

They slowly followed my command. I was last in.

"Let's go," I told the console.

I pressed a button and I was no longer in leather. I had a white button up shirt on with a long, black jacket covering it. I opened up the back more, which was intentionally ruffled up.

"Oh, professional now, are we?" Twelve asked.

"If I don't know what I'm doing, I might as well look like I do."

"And navy high tops," Ten commented, not amused.

"Because white ones with a pinstripe brown suit are much better, smart one," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I have a practical sense of fashion. I always have, unlike you."

"Can really tell that, Dad," Jenny rolled her eyes to Six.

"What? I do!"

She pointed at Twelve. "He's dressed best out of all of you."

He looked at his informal jacket that covered a dark green polo shirt. "Well, thank you."

* * *

We materialized inside UNIT's base. No one was there. Twelve and I stuck our heads out first. He scrunched his face and stepped out with me. "By the 2030s, they're definitely... Ehm..."

"Upgraded?" Josh (or Nigel) suggested as he and everyone else came out.

"No, that sounds too much like the Cybermen. Not class, Nigel."

"We should probably go find someone," Ella stepped in front of us.

"Yes... You all go ahead," River was mesmerized by weapons hung up on the wall.

Jenny went over and started staring at them with her. "Yeah; we're fine."

Eleven and Ten went over to them and pushed them towards us. "No, you're coming with us."

* * *

I walked with Ella, Josh, and Twelve about half of a kilometer ahead of everyone else in the corridor. It was a good distance for me; I liked being in front.

We weren't just walking, we were listening for voices. Anyone would probably recognize us to give us directions.

Whispering came from a nearby room. Twelve signaled for everyone behind us to stop walking so we could see who was there. Ella went a bit further, gun in her grasp.

"D'you really need that?" her brother asked her.

"Just in-" she paused, listening to the voices that we couldn't hear that well. She put the gun away and ran into the room. "And I wasn't invited here?" she exclaimed.

The Doctor again signaled for everyone, except for Josh and me, to stay behind. We went over besides the door, leaning against the wall next to it... Until Josh left into the room.

"Nigel...!" he stepped aside, about to go in before he saw that more people were in the room. He started to back away. "My apologies..."

"Aren't you a scientific advisor?" a male voice asked.

The Doctor looked in once again. "Oh," he held on to the o. "Oh yeah... Oh, no. Two...?"

Ella spoke, "You all are from 2013, right? And you're from Oxford? Cambridge? Ok, anyway, this is Derek and Jaden, they trained with us. And this is Eva, she trained with us also, and Alexia trained as a scientific advisor."

"Yeah, I remember you. You gave me a ton of tips," Alexia said.

"And you know our former- for you two, at least- and future- for you two- professors."

"Ugh..." I envisioned him shuddering. "Two. As if one Chatterton isn't enough..."

I knew what was going on, so I walked in. "Just because it begins with ch doesn't mean it's his bloody name, Doctor."

There were about twenty people in the room. Four were the ones Ella knew, four were... Ian and Barbara. Two must've been from the past and two from the future. I didn't know the other twelve. They all looked at me for a quick moment and then at my brother.

"Now you're the Doctor?" one of the Ian's asked.

"Well, after eleven regenerations... Eleven, right. I feel old now."

One of the Barbara's turned her head to Ella. "You finally met the Doctor?" (I then knew them apart- the one on the right were the ones from 2013)

"Yes; had a few adventures with him."

"Ah, so two former assistants told her about me. Unless you're in on this, also, Ian. Or is it just impossible?" the Doctor grinned.

"All in all, you're still the same man," the future Ian said.

"You're right! Crazy man with a police box!"

"And he gives random names out," Josh added.

Twelve stuck his index finger out to him. "Shut up, Roran."

"Exact same man," the first Doctor came in from the doorway.

"I don't even follow my own command to stay in the same place..." Twelve muttered.

Both pairs of the former companions went over. "What happened here?" the first asked.

Twelve explained, "The 'meeting your younger self' paradox. Happened with us a few times."

Suddenly, Oduya came in beside him. "Will the 2038 UNIT military and science affiliates please come with me? You too, Doctor."

"Which one?" Twelve asked.

Oduya stared at him, baffled. The first answered, "I'm the Doctor, also, and some of those clowns back there are, also."

"We'll take all..."

Some of the ones who I didn't know walked out with Ella, Josh, the Doctor, one of the Barbara's, and one of the Ian's.

I looked around the room when they were all gone. "Are you related to the Doctor?" the Ian who was still there asked.

"Yes, his sister. I think you'd remember me."

"Sister?"

I turned around and nodded. "Invasion? Sixty-five or sixty-six? That Time Lady dressed as a UNIT private? I might've looked different; everyone says I look sixteen now."

"You're her?"

A loudspeaker went off: "Thalia de Lungbarrow, please report to Hall H2."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"Take a left, go two flights up the stairs, and make a right," Barbara instructed.

"Alright, thank you," I ran out, but then stuck my head back in the doorway. "Oh, and don't forget those two that came in- Isabella and Ni- Joshua. They'll become pretty important. Bye!"

I was not that far out the door when I stopped. I took my sonic out and scanned for security cameras. None. _Yeah, they definitely needed the improvement. _

If the world didn't end because the Doctor danced, what could I do, having more control with the universe?

"You're welcome, world," I started dancing to the staircase.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to yearofthedays for the favorite! Almost done, readers! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I slid into the room, grinning like a fool... Until I saw that everyone was staring at me. "Sorry..."

Oduya didn't look that bothered, though. "UNIT would like to thank you for your aid in this emergency."

"Oh, it's no problem. Just an average day."

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No," I shook my head. "That's the good thing about Time Lords: we don't really need payment."

He nodded. "And thank you for bringing Field Marshal and Major-General here."

"No, that was easy."

"And also, not to sound like I'm taking credit for anything, but thank her for keeping me alive," Twelve piped up.

Oduya looked to my right to see him with the rest of the Doctors and his companions. "Hmm?"

"On Gallifrey, a few times. Long stories short- trouble seems to stalk me. She protects me from it all the time."

"I see..."

"Oh, and everyone here does, also," he gestured to the companions.

"You obviously run into trouble a lot..."

All regenerations exchanged looks. "Well..." Ten started.

Five tried to continue, "I... Do at times..."

"Affirmative," K-9 suddenly said.

"Shut up, K-9!" Four warned.

"And what is that thing?" Oduya squinted to see the tin dog.

"Oh, that's just K-9," I explained. "He's a robotic dog. Fairly useful, but can be annoying at times."

"That's an understatement," Twelve muttered.

"Excuse me?" a voice called from the doorway.

I revolved to see three men and one woman there. "Oh, hey," Jack called, as if he knew them.

"We can't find the other three," one of the men said, ignoring Jack.

The colonel looked at the rest of us. "We had Time Agents bring the 2038 UNIT here. There's a... Mishap, now, I suppose."

"The Doctor can take the four of us," Josh suggested, referring to him, his sister, and the Chestertons.

"Yeah, but location accuracy's a problem," Ella corrected him.

"Jack's a Time Agent," Ten pointed to him with his thumb. "He can go!"

I exclaimed, "Jack's not going!"

"Why not...?"

"Because I said so!"

Jack stuck his hands out to get me to stop. "Thalia..."

"You're not going!"

"Calm-"

"No!"

"God, I love it when they argue like this. Shows so much love," Ella grinned.

"Shut up, you!" I pointed at her.

"Yeah, because I'm really the only one who does that."

I was about to say, "Yes, but he's my brother and they're his assistants," but I realized how many companions were there. "Keep your mouth shut."

"You called it fanfiction your-"

"Do you get paid every time you piss me off?"

Twelve decided to come onto my side. "I want some money! Thalia, I'm surprised you haven't been killed already, you moron. You're basically an offense to Time Lords. That jacket," he pointed to the Sixth. "Is more class than yours. You're about as useful as K-9 or Mickey Smith."

I looked at him, seeming annoyed. I wasn't; I knew he was joking. He looked at Oduya, who shook his head. He turned back to Ella, arms extended.

"Nothing."

"Are we going to leave or not?" the female Time Agent spoke.

"Yes, four per Agent," Oduya spoke to the sixteen people who I hadn't seen there before. Four were the ones the twins knew (they went to the female). "Mr..."

"Captain Jack Harkness," he told the colonel.

"Captain Harkness will take the professors and McAvoys."

"Do they have to go now?" I asked.

"I suppose not..."

"Good," I walked in front of their crowd.

The companions were in front; the Doctors were lined up behind them. No one moved. They knew I was going to say something that was probably important. And every word I was going to say was important.

"I don't think any of you said goodbye to any of the Doctors the way you wanted to. Even if you left him at will," I looked at Martha, then Tegan. "Or if even if you got your happy ending," I turned to Barbara and Ian, then to Rose. I decided to lighten the mood up a bit. "Well, it's great so many of you are here. The Doctor's thrilled to see you all again. But I'm sure there's one more person he'd like to see."

"Who's that?" Three asked.

"Donna?" I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I told you I went to the first arrivals on Gallifrey with someone."

"Jenny," she gestured to her. Jenny seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Well, it wasn't only us."

"First of all," Ten raised his finger. "You were at the start of Gallifrey?"

"Yeah," Jenny answered for me.

"... And who else was there?"

I noticed someone stand in the doorway, but kept a straight face not to give it away. "Well, you know her very personally."

I was the only one who noticed Five look behind him and start stuttering a letter.

"And ninety-seven percent of her speech is one word."

She then spoke that word: "Grandfather!"

Everyone turned around. Five ran to her first. "Susan!"

All of the Doctors followed. "You brought Susan here," Ian sounded amazed.

"Well, yes. A bit last minute, though. Telepathy as soon as I got here."

When she was done talking to all of the Doctors, she looked up at Jenny. They smiled to each other. She turned her head to me. "Thank you for telling me to come."

"You sound like I was forcing you to come," I laughed and made my way through the crowd to her. "It was an invitation."

She chuckled along and hugged me. "How've you been?"

"The same as ever, you?"

"We've been fine."

"Brilliant..."

"Should we be going?" Rose asked.

I didn't know how to answer. "If... You want to..."

She came over to me and hugged me. "Thanks again."

"Thank..." I remembered something. "And expect a surprise with Handy soon."

"Handy?"

"Y'know, your Doctor."

She reluctantly smiled and went to the Doctor. Martha came over next. "Sorry for before... Maybe I was a bit clingy..."

"I know."

We smiled and she headed to my brother next. Romana followed over to me. "It was amazing seeing you again."

"Brilliant seeing you," I simpered as she walked away. Tegan was behind.

"Thank you. This is exactly what I needed," she whispered as we embraced.

"I don't think anyone said goodbye like they wanted to."

I think that made her feel better as she stepped over to the Doctor. Sarah Jane came to me. I looked to Twelve.

"I'm coming with you for a while, Doctor."

I looked back to her. She smiled. "You two will make an incredible team."

"Thank you."

When she left, K-9 following her, everyone else walked straight to the Doctor. They smiled and waved at me, but nothing more. Everyone but Donna, Lee, Ella, Josh, Jenny, Susan, Barbara, and Ian, that is.

"Will you five go now?" Oduya asked.

Jack ran over to me. "I won't forget you, Thalia."

"And I won't forget you, Captain."

"We oughta run into each other at some time, right? With me living forever and everything..."

I nodded, hoping that he was right. He suddenly pulled my head up to his and kissed me for a full minute. I looked behind me when he let me go to see Ella and Twelve doing the same.

"Aw, look," I beamed. "They really do love each other."

She grabbed him to her once more before her brother went over.

"See you soon... Josh."

"I'm fine with Roran or Nigel or Casanova," they smiled at each other.

Ella came over to me. "I meant to show you something."

She took out a familiar paper. I slowly grabbed it and opened it. My handwriting.

"It was worth believing in you the whole time."

I threw my arms around her neck. "Thanks."

"Thank you."

She went to her parents next. Jack ruffled my hair before he walked away. Josh followed him. A minute later, Ella went after Barbara and Ian. The four of them surrounded Jack.

He looked at me for approval of when to go. I nodded, thinking, _Go ahead, Captain. The sooner, the better for me. _

I blinked and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, willowmelodynoble for the favorite and alert! Sorry if this is a bit late but... Better than nothing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling. I kept my eyes closed to prevent tears. When I did open them, I looked at the ceiling and blinked a few times.

"Thanks for staying," I heard Twelve say.

"Might as well," Donna replied. "To see them go."

More talking started between everyone, but I couldn't hear it. I brought my head down to once again look at the place where they stood just a minute prior.

"You okay?"

I turned around. Donna was right behind me while everyone else was in conversation.

"Oh... Yeah. I'm alright for now..."

"So you're not alright."

I closed my eyes for a moment. The flashback of Jack saying that he spoke female fluently came back. "How would you know?"

"Have it all at one minute, then the next, it's all taken away. Been there before."

I looked down at my shoes. "Yeah, but you had me on your side for that. You ended up getting back what you had."

"I might've had you, but you have eleven other Time Lords," she gestured to the Doctor. "And who knows; maybe he'll get some sense if all of them work together."

I attempted to giggle. "Maybe."

"Come on," she started to walk away. I followed her towards the door. "So who were those two?"

"They were the first human companions to the Doctor. Taught the twins; absolutely loved them, especially Ella."

"So that means we'll do a good job on raising them?"

"When it comes to the point that Ian joked that they should've just adopted the two of them, yes. Very."

"Are we going to go?" Lee asked her from the group.

She looked at him and then back at me. "Maybe we should."

He went over to her. Ten and Twelve followed. "So this is the real goodbye," Ten muttered.

"Goodbye, Spaceman. You better come back soon."

Twelve replied, "I will, Earthgirl."

She smiled, and slapped both of them. "For luck."

They grabbed their cheeks. "Yeah. Thanks," Ten gave a slight smile.

She hugged me. "Thank you again."

"No, Donna, thank you. I rather not have done this alone."

We let go of each other. I looked at Lee, who nodded. I did the same. He put his arm around her and they walked away.

I sighed when they were out of sight. "Thank you all," Oduya called from behind us.

"Yeah... We should go," Eleven pointed to the door. We all nodded.

"Well, then, we hope to see you soon, Doctor."

"Honestly, I don't want anything that drastic to happen," he walked out.

Twelve and I let everyone else go out first. When Three, the last of them, walked out, we turned to Oduya, saluted him, and left.

"You've been to the future UNIT, haven't you?" Three asked Twelve.

"Several times. Why?"

"Has anything been done in honor of our Brigadier?"

"Oh, several things. Chose me to open a building in his honor. Plaques all over their grounds. There's no bloody way anyone could forget who he was."

"He deserves to be remembered."

"That he does."

Ten stopped suddenly, causing us all to. "Thalia."

"Yeah, hi."

"Jack is the Face of Boe."

_Great, bring up something I don't want to even think about_. "Yes..."

"And his last words to me were 'You are not alone'. He knew I was in this regeneration... He was talking about you!"

"Or the Master..." I shook my head.

"It had to be you! He couldn't have known that I would meet the Master after that. I didn't even realize..."

"Shows how much you care, Dad," Jenny commented.

"I... Thalia, I swear, I have thought of you since. When I was with her," he pointed to Jenny. "I thought of how it was you I spared from the War, and I had absolutely no regrets with it. That time I saw River in the library, I thought she was you. She knew my name, she had the sonic blaster... You were the only thing, along with the TARDIS, that might have been living to remind me of Gallifrey."

I kept my mouth open, as if to say something, but no words passed my lips.

"I can't be the only one. You've all thought of her at some point while traveling, right?" he asked everyone.

All regenerations immediately nodded.

"See?"

"Well, thank you, then."

"Susan wouldn't let me forget you," the first told me.

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"After everything you did for me on Gallifrey, I can't go without talking about you."

* * *

"Hasta la vista, Chartow," Twelve called as we passed the room we were in earlier.

"Goodbye, Chatterton," One waved.

He came out. "Goodbye- Susan?"

"Hello, Mr. Chesterton," she grinned.

"It's- Barbara!" he stuck his head in.

She walked to out to us. "Susan!"

"Miss Wright, hello," she tilted her head. "Or...?"

Ian and her exchanged looks. "Yes-"

Susan clapped her hands once, jaw dropped. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'm still that surprised," he commented.

"Ian!"

_I can see Thalia and Jack becoming like that_, Eleven said through ESP, obviously meant to go to another regeneration.

_Wrong person, smart one_, I replied.

"Anyway, take care, until we meet again," Twelve said. "I'll give it... Twenty-five, twenty-six years."

Ian held his hand up. "Wait! Who were those two that you told us to remember?"

It took me a minute to realize he was talking about Ella and Josh. "Oh, yeah. Um... Spoilers, as of now. Let's just say that they'll be your best students since Susan."

They still looked confused, but waved goodbye to us. The others started running to where we had the one TARDIS, so I sped after them.

Ten was already sonicing them apart when I got there. "Keep mine and Thalia's together," Twelve told him.

I grinned. "So now I can come?"

"Never said you couldn't. It's fun with you."

"Of course it is."

"Jenny?" Ten called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to... Maybe come with me for the rest of the time I'm here?"

A smile appeared on her face. "I'd love to."

"And where are you going, Susan?" the first asked.

"Back home, of course."

"No, you're not. You're coming with me."

I bit my lip again, this time to prevent my laughter. Ten came up to me. "When's Donna's wedding, do you know?"

"I think the fifth of April..."

He and Twelve smirked at each other. "We're going to have to borrow your TARDIS."

"No, you're not. I know what happened last time you 'borrowed' one."

"It's not like that! I don't want you to sonic me to some planet!"

"Alright then."

They high fived. Ten walked away. I looked at Eight. _You know to try to find Grace, right?_

_Of course. _

Twelve and I stepped over to ours as everyone went to their own TARDISes. The twelve of them called out their last words to me, all at the same time. "Goodbye, Thalia."

"Goodbye, Susan. Jenny. Doctor."

They closed their doors. I shut ours. The Doctor was waiting for me at the console.

"Don't really want to see UNIT for another week, if you don't mind."

"I know, it's fine. I'm probably just going to go back to work after a few days. Catch up with Donna, get a few pounds, y'know, stuff like that."

He nodded. "Sorry about Jack."

"It's not your fault..."

"I suggested he go. My tenth regeneration did."

"He's not you exactly, though."

He shrugged, but then rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling. "Where did River go? She couldn't have just gone back to CAL."

"I... Don't know..."

He pressed a few buttons. "We'll take care of the twins, then. Now," he leaned against the console, facing me. "Where should we go first?"

* * *

**A/N- I only saw the two anonymous reviews now. I apologize to those readers; thank you so much! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Oh my God, you made it!" Donna turned around in her dressing room. She had the dress, which I gave her when I saw her at work, on, looking like it was made for her.

"I wouldn't miss it," I stepped over.

"Does this look fine? D'you think it'll all go well? What am I talking about? You know how it goes. Does it go well?"

"Yes, Donna."

"Ok, that's good," she sighed. "What've you been up to, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing much. Some traveling with the Doctor. Got a muse named after me in ancient Greece. Turns out they think I'm bloody hilarious." _Beat that, Thalia_, I said in my head to a Time Lady who wasn't even alive anymore. Plus, I had the name before her.

"TARDIS blue bridesmaid's dresses. Nice choice," a familiar voice called from the entrance.

We both turned to look, recognizing the voice, but not knowing if it could really be who we thought it was. But there Ella stood in a slim lime dress.

"Wha...? My daughter is crashing my wedding?" her jaw dropped as Ella walked over to us.

"Not only her," Jenny walked in wearing a dress of the same style, but in light blue.

"Don't tell me Spaceman..."

Jenny smirked and pulled out a sonic screwdriver. Ten's. She pointed it at the three of us.

We were in the TARDIS. The one I shared with Twelve. "Don't tell me he's coming also..."

Ella told her, "Well, maybe. Josh is with Dad, and there are a few more shockers here."

"You stayed here?" I asked.

"Yeah, ended up in the same room as the twelfth Doctor."

"Does he still say the names of all his lovers in his sleep?"

She giggled. "Like Grace and Rose!"

"And Romana and Adric!" Donna added.

"And Master, Brigadier, and Jamie!" we all laughed as I brought up the three others.

Ten and Twelve walked in. "Hello...?"

We continued to chortle at them. "This is worse than Sarah Jane and Rose meeting, innit?" Twelve muttered.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Hello, Doctor," I calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, Spaceman," Donna turned serious. "Abducting me from my wedding again?"

"This time, it's important," he grinned.

Twelve continued, "Yeah, there's a person who wants to see you. But first of all, Thalia?"

"Hm?" I tilted my head.

"I'm sorry," he looked down. "Jack was accidentally sent three thousand years into the past by another Time Agent."

I tried not to say anything, to see if he'd give me any good news.

"He couldn't get out, no matter how hard he tried. I know because he found me a few days ago."

My jaw dropped. "Where is he now?"

Suddenly, he brought his head up. He and Ten looked at each other, smirking. "Well..."

"Hey," I heard from a hallway.

Immediately, I turned my head. There he was: same face, same body, only formally dressed. "Jack!" I ran to him. He picked me up. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Forget me, what about you?"

"No! I was out with the Doctor having a good time; you were stuck in the past! Tell me what happened or I'm leaving!"

He looked at Ella, as if she had something to do with it. "They accidentally sent me back three thousand years. The wrist strap somehow got left behind. She tried to go back," he pointed at her. "But she was told not to risk it. The Doctor never came. I waited, Thalia. I waited three thousand years for you."

"I know you did," I combed his hair with my finger.

"Anyway Donna, your daughter gave us this idea," Ten stepped over to her. He pointed to the door that Jack came from.

We stepped back when we saw someone coming out. Who else but Geoff Noble? "Dad...?" Donna looked at Ten. "Is...?" He nodded and she turned to Ella. "You thought of this?"

"Didn't really do much for you. Sort of had to."

She slowly looked back at her father and walked over to him. He grabbed her in his arms. "You look lovely."

"Wait till Mum sees this..."

"We'll get to the church when the other two are ready," Twelve told her.

She let go. "What other two? How many of you are coming?"

Eleven and River came out. "We're ready!" he smiled.

"Great," I said under my breath. "The dancing giraffe and his wife."

He quickly walked over to the door. "I'll have another go at Crazy Little Thing Called Love!"

"What happened with that last time?" Jack whispered to me.

"Let's just say awkward arm-flailing Time Lords shouldn't dance to Queen... Or anything else."

He opened the TARDIS door and danced out, singing to himself. "How am I married to him...?" River muttered.

* * *

Ten stood up to make a toast. Somehow, Donna didn't drag him down and punch him. I looked down the table to see her go slightly red.

"He's definitely drunk," I shook my head.

Twelve agreed, "Yeah; never drank that much before..."

"Yeah, you have. Remember when you thought Adric was Tegan and Nyssa's child and proposed to him?"

He gave me a look as Ella bit her finger, trying not to think of him as the Doctor's lover.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate this brilliant couple. Beautiful wedding, who agrees?"

Everyone applauded. "Maybe he won't be so bad," Josh shrugged.

"I was only at one of Donna's weddings, and that was the wedding that wasn't. I'm the man who brought her back, that Doctor."

"Dad!" Jenny whispered through her teeth and tugged at his jacket.

I looked at Josh as he covered his eyes with his right hand. "Forget I ever said that."

"Now, Lee, here's a warning for you: don't get Donna agitated and don't try to outsmart her. It won't work. But she'll probably forgive you. I've brought out the worst of her more times than I can count, but look! We're still best friends!"

He looked our way. I mouthed, "Shut up!"

But, as usual, he didn't listen. "How many of you would believe me if I took her away in a police box?"

No one said anything. No hands were raised.

"Ah, come on. Don't believe me?"

Finally, someone raised their arm: Wilf.

"Thank you, Wilf! Now, let me prove to you all that I did take her!" he walked over to me. Jenny attempted to grab him, but didn't. "Do it," he whispered.

I waited about a minute. He said it once more. I raised my right hand and snapped my fingers. The TARDIS materialized before us.

He walked over and opened the doors. "See? No illusion, no magic, just a police box!"

He went in, shutting the doors behind him. It started to go, but I brought out my sonic screwdriver. It came back. He stormed out, frustrated.

"Damn you, Time Lords!"

"So now he forgets you two are the last Time Lords left?" Jack whispered.

* * *

Eleven got his second chance at dancing when the song came on. He grabbed River's arm and dragged her to the center of the dance floor, which several people were already on. "Doctor! No!"

"Yes!" he started moving her himself.

Ella, Twelve, Josh, Jack, and I started laughing at him somewhat improving and her terrified face. He began singing along.

Twelve looked up at the ceiling. "Freddie Mercury. Good fellow. He'll basically relieve you of anyone you travel with."

Jack sighed. "I hate competition."

"You know Freddie Mercury?" Ella sounded a bit shocked.

"Of course we do," I looked over at her.

"How'd you think he got the idea for Bohemian Rhapsody?" he looked back down at her. "Now you can say you know the inspiration for one of the biggest songs in rock history."

The song soon ended. Eleven grabbed River's hand and put it in the air. Everyone applauded, most laughing.

"Brilliant, me!" Ten shouted and ran over to him.

I put my elbow on the table and hand in my palm. "Doctor...!" I went over and pushed him away. "I apologize for my little brother."

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to Phantom Time Lord for the follow and favorite! Almost done! **


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue- **

"Symphony!" someone called me by a name I hadn't heard since the wedding eight months prior.

I turned around. "Oh, hi, Olivia."

"Haven't seen you in a while. How're you?"

"Oh, alright. You?"

"Still amazed by the wedding. They did a bloody good job, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did... My brother ruined it, I think."

"Nah, he's cute. Is he single? I'd definitely go for him."

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd date, honestly."

"Aw, that sucks. Oh, and who was that chick that looked like Donna at your table?"

"Oh, just a friend of ours."

"She was absolutely gorgeous. Like, thank God she wasn't a bridesmaid; she would've taken the spotlight off of Donna!"

"Yeah..." I realized only then that it had to be late December. "Sorry, I'm forgetting- what day is it?"

She took out her phone. "Even I don't know... Oh, the twenty-third. Fourteen minutes past ten."

"Right, thanks," I looked up at the dark sky and nodded.

_Ding!_ "Speaking of her..."

I turned my head back. "Hmm?"

She unlocked it and gasped. "She... Oh my God, Donna had the twins!"

I knew it ought to have happened, but I acted surprised. "Oh my God!"

"Boy and girl! Lee sent me pictures."

She showed me the screen. A newborn wrapped in a blue cloth was sleeping in someone's arms. It already had straight, light brown hair. _Definitely Josh... Regeneration really changed him..._

"Joshua Geoff-Nigel McAvoy. He's adorable, right?"

"Yeah," I grinned. _Nigel. The Doctor would be proud._

She took the phone back and ran her finger across it. Her jaw dropped again. "She's gorgeous!"

Once again, she showed me a picture. The infant had her hazel-green eyes wide open, looking tiredly at the camera. Her hair was shorter than Josh's, but red as her mother's.

"Isabella, or Ella, Thalia McAvoy. Thalia, nice name. Where'd she get that one from?"

Thalia. After all that time, I never figured out that Ella's middle name was mine. "Dunno... Pretty name, though. If you don't mind, I should be going now..."

"Oh, no problem. See you soon!"

I waved goodbye and started walking away.

_Thalia. Thalia, it's me_, the voice in my head told me. The voice of the Master.

_I know it's you._

_Care to come on by? I'm the only one here and it's pretty boring and lonely. _

I paused. _I can't right now. There's too much going on. Plus, the Doctor is dying soon, I can sense it. _

_Then what am I supposed to do?_

_Well... It's your universe. You create your own me._

_But she won't be you. _

_I can promise you she'll be as much as me as you want her to be. _

He didn't say anything for a moment. His next words were lighter and slightly happier. _I'll see you soon, then._

_Yes._

I felt something vibrate in my jacket pocket. I stuck my hand in and pulled out... A phone?

"Didn't leave that there..." I whispered as I opened it. "Hello?"

"Hey! Thalia!"

"... Jack?"

"Who else? Anyway, I'm in 2037 with UNIT."

"You're in UNIT now?"

"No, just visiting. We supposedly have had a connection since the mid 2020s, but I don't know."

"Right..."

"They don't seem to remember the January incident."

"Because it didn't happen to them yet. They got the UNIT of the next year."

"But wouldn't they have been told...?"

"All files of that field marshal's era, whoever they were, were probably destroyed when a new one took over, or even when Ella took over. Plus, things get forgotten over years. Probably only those who were there as it happened remember it... Anyway, why're you calling?"

"Yeah, so there's supposedly extraterrestrial activity going on around here."

"That's just UNIT."

"No. I mean, students, professors, trainers, privates gone missing."

"... Well, the Doctor should be regenerating very soon, so I'll try to get him and we'll go."

"Yeah, try to do that soon as possible. Or come here yourself if he doesn't within like, a day."

"Will do, Captain. See you soon, then."

"See-"

"Wait, how did I get this phone?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Left it in your pocket, in case we needed to talk. Y'know."

I smiled. "Bye, Captain." I hung up and walked a bit quicker.

_Should I get them something...?_ I wondered as I passed a liquor store. My eyes found their way to a few ads. A couple for some wines... One for a supposedly new vodka... And one for Captain Morgan. The poster read: "Everyone's got a little Captain in them."

I cracked up. A minute later, more laughter started beside me. "Oh, that's great. Reminds me of a friend. He was a captain. Nice guy, just... Well, he liked everyone, let me put it that way. Had to sleep a hundred meters away from him so he wouldn't get to me."

I brought my upper lip down to cover my lower. I knew who it was. "Yeah... Me too."

"Now that we're talking, spaceship in police box form down the road. I travel in it, I've just taken a new body form, I need help, and I'm alone. You're human."

I looked at him. Young man, informal suit with a red bowtie, shoulder-length ginger hair.

"I swear I'm not drunk or high. I'm an alien. A Time Lord. From a planet called-"

"Gallifrey. I know."

His eyes widened. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Oh, Doctor. Remember me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's done! Thanks to all readers, all who commented, all who favorited, and all who followed! **


End file.
